Yugioh: Teen Idols!
by Pikazoom
Summary: Chapter 10: Beware of crates hitting you in the head.
1. Chapter 1: singing lessons

A/N: Hi there! It's me again! My friend (Shizuko) and I came up with this weird idea of making Malik, Yami, and Seto teen idols. See, it all started when I showed my chorus teacher a picture of Seto in his Battle City outfit, and my chorus teacher said he looked like a teen idol! Lol! This fic was co-written by my friend, Shizuko (that's not her real name...).  
  
Yami: I don't think you should be playing the drums with the Millennium Rod, Malik.  
Malik: I know what I'm doing! *Rod tears hole in the drum* oops...  
Seto: -_-...that rod used to be mine...now look what happened to it!...  
*  
Seto: Why do I need to be an idol?  
Pikazoom: You'll be ri...oh wait, you already are rich. Well, you got the look with that nice white trench coat of yours. Yami's got the look with all the leather, and Malik, well Malik just looks cool.  
Seto: -_- I resent that.  
Pikazoom: Not that you don't look cool.  
Malik: Where is my rod?!  
Pikazoom: I dunno...  
Seto: Hehehe...  
Pikazoom: Seto...  
*  
Shizuko: K, so Malik gets drums, Yami gets 'lectric guitar, uh...Kaiba, d'ya want vocals?  
Kaiba: WHAT???  
Mokuba: Trust me, you don't want to hear Niisama sing. He does it in the shower all the time.  
Kaiba: *turns red* You were listening?  
Mokuba: I could hear you from the other end of the mansion.  
Yami/Malik: *snicker*  
Shizuko: So...who sings?  
Yami/Malik: *point at each other* Him.  
Shizuko: *sigh*  
*  
Pikazoom: C'mon Seto! I have a singing teacher for you!  
Seto: Please tell me it's not you.  
Pikazoom: Nope. It's not me.  
Seto: Okay, who is it?  
Pikazoom: It's Mr. A! (A/N:Mr. A is my chorus teacher) *shoves him in the classroom and locks the door* Hehehehehehe...we'll see how he does later.  
Malik: Hey, this is a cool trench coat. *swipes it*  
Pikazoom: *whacks him* That's Seto's. Put it back! *holds up History and Geography book* (A/N: It's a heavy and big book)  
Malik: O_o okay fine.  
Yami: Where's Seto?  
Pikazoom: Hehehehehe  
Yami: ...  
Pikazoom: He's getting singing lessons from my chorus teacher.  
Yami: O_o...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHA:  
Pikazoom: *holds up textbook*  
Yami: Hehehe...whoa...okay I'll stop. Why are we stuck at Seto's mansion? I'd rather go to the game shop.  
Pikazoom: I'll show you why...*goes into the next room and points*  
Yami: That is the biggest TV I've ever seen.  
Pikazoom: *continues playing video games* Oh yeah, can you go pick up Seto at 3:00? He's at the school. Don't laugh cause I've still got my book!  
*  
Shizuko: Oooh nooo...  
Malik: What?  
Yami: Is Seto really that bad a singer?  
Shizuko: No, he's really good; it's...what he's singing.  
Malik/Yami: What?  
Seto: *offstage* Kyyyyyyrie! Kyrie eleeeeeeeeiiison!!  
Everyone: O_o  
Shizuko: *sigh* That's what we get for having Mr. A teach him. (A/N: My school is Christian)   
Pikazoom: What's up?  
Malik: When'd you get here?  
Yami: Your teacher taught him Mozart songs!!!  
Pikazoom: Oh...*digs up something* Here Seto, sing this.  
Seto: ...Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?...  
Yami: O_o  
Pikazoom: What? I like that song.  
Seto: Why do stars fall down from the sky...every time you're nearby?  
Malik: *joins in* Just like me...  
Yami: -_- *reluctantly joins in* they long to be close to you...  
Pikazoom: *makes a peace sign* first rehearsal! Mission accomplished.  
*  
Yami: *scowl*  
Shizuko: What?  
Yami: The song you gave us doesn't work with my electric guitar.  
Malik: Too bad. We could do it a capella, though.  
Seto: Sure!  
All three: On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come truuuuuuuuuuue!!  
Malik: *pulls out his Sennen rod (which he somehow found) and does a drum roll for effect* *drum tears* Oops.  
Seto: Okay, that does it! Gimme that! *reaches for the Sennen rod*  
Malik: No!! My preciousss!!  
Yami: So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and stardust in your eyes of bluuuuuuuuuue!!  
Sennen rod: *KLONK on Yami's head*   
Yami: Ow! That hurt! *punches Malik*  
Malik: It wasn't me! It was Seto!  
Seto: Liar!  
*free for all*  
Pikazoom: Okay, break it up! There's an easy solution to this. Malik, stop drumming with the Sennen rod! I'm sure your Yami isn't very happy anyway.  
Malik: Sure he is! Right, Yami?  
Yami Malik: O_o Headache...aspirin...now...*blacks out*  
Malik: Eh hehehe...  
Pikazoom: O_o Oh dear...Well anyway, rehearsal's over...do want you want.  
Yami and Seto: (to each other) I challenge you to a duel!  
*Seto's phone rings*  
Seto: Hello...what?! What do you mean there are Seto, Yami, and Malik fans outside my mansion?! My lawn will be ruined!!! Okay, don't let them get in the house. I'll be over soon.  
Pikazoom: I guess they caught wind of the band thing...oh that reminds me, we need a group name...  
Seto: WHAT ABOUT MY LAWN?!?!?!?!?!  
Malik: (thinking) What's so important about his lawn???  
Pikazoom: Um...we find a name after we save Seto's lawn...  
Seto: Thank you.  
*  
Seto: *surveying the damage after his bodyguards have chased away all the screaming girls* My lawn...  
Malik: *grin* Better get Maaco!  
Yami: *whacks Malik upside the head* Baka! Maaco's for dents in CARS!! Not lawns!   
Malik: I know.  
Seto: What are you two talking about? What's the matter with my car?  
Malik: I found it doesn't stand up to my Sennen rod any better than the drums...  
Seto: WHAT??? *strangling Malik*  
Shizuko: *sigh* The spirit of togetherness in this group is so...so...  
Pikazoom: Not there.  
Shizuko: Unfortunately, yeah.  
Pikazoom: *sprinkles Miracle-Gro on the trampled lawn*  
Seto: I'll kill you! Come back here baka!!!  
Malik: Ahhh! Yami help me!  
Yami and Yami Malik: You talkin' to me?  
Malik: Either one!  
Yami Malik: I'll do it! *brings out Mokuba as a hostage*  
Seto: *stops*  
Mokuba: Niisama! Help me!  
Angry Seto and Pikazoom: *lunges for Yami Malik*  
Seto: How dare you touch Mokuba!!!  
Pikazoom: You're not supposed to hurt Mokuba, doofus!!!  
Yami Malik: *drops Mokuba* Uh-oh. *runs*  
Malik: Hey it worked! Thanks Yami!  
Yami Malik: No probl-oof! *gets tackled by Seto*  
Seto: NEVER HURT MY BROTHER!!!  
Pikazoom: *walks over to Malik* Here's the car bill.  
Malik: O_o I don't have that kinda money!  
Pikazoom: Well, you did choose to damage the most expensive car he's got...I guess it'll come out of your first paycheck.  
Malik: Nooo!  
Seto: Or I could destroy your new motorcycle and we'll be even!  
Malik: NOOO! I'll pay your stinkin' bill!!  
*  
Malik: *backstage, sulking over the car incident*  
Yami Malik: *sarcastic* Nice going back there.  
Malik: Thanks a lot, Yami.  
Yami Malik: Any time, Hika-Nezumiiro.  
Malik: What???  
Yami Malik: Nezumiiro. Grey. You know, I'm dark, but you're not exactly nice enough to be light, so you're grey. *cracks up*  
Malik: *scowl* Why you...  
Yami Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Malik: UWAAAA!! *tackles his Yami*  
Seto: *glances backstage* What is all that noise??  
Yami: Malik's fighting with himself again, that's all.  
Seto: *sweatdrop* I never understand these guys with split personalities...  
Pikazoom: Not again.....*sigh* break it up!  
Malik: He started it!  
Yami Malik: not!  
Malik: You called me grey!  
Yugi: Come on guys, stop it!  
Yami Malik: stay out of this, short man!!!  
Yugi: Short...*sniffle*  
Yami: No one insults Aibou! *fights Yami Malik*  
Seto: My house will be in ruins by the time they finish -_-  
Malik: *joins in because of the gray comment*  
Seto: *runs around catching fallen vases and a painting of a BEWD* My house!  
Pikazoom: uh...what shall we do Shizuko?  
Shizuko: *sits and watches the fight* This is more entertaining than duels!  
Seto: But they're wrecking my mansion!  
Shizuko: Oh...okay... *kicks Yami, Yuugi, Malik, and Yami Malik out of the house*  
Seto: Thanks.  
Shizuko: It wasn't for you. It was so my fav character wouldn't have to pay any more of your bills.  
Seto: Oh.  
Mokuba: Can they come back in after they calm down? I think one of them took my beanie.  
Seto: I can always get you another one.  
Mokuba: But that's the only one we found that could fit all my hair underneath it, remember?  
Seto: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah. When DID we last get your hair cut?  
Mokuba: Two years ago, I think.  
Seto: Oh, okay. We've got another year, then.  
Malik, Yami Malik, Yuugi, and Yami: *walk in from upstairs*  
Seto: What were you guys doing upstairs?  
Yami Malik: We climbed in a window, duh. It's not like you could keep ME out!  
Seto: Oh. Too bad.  
Yami Malik: Hey! In case you haven't noticed, I happen to specialize in revenge!  
Malik: 5...4...  
Seto: Oh yeah?   
Malik: 3...2...  
Yami: Well, neither of you can stand up to me!  
Yami Malik/Seto: Oh yeah?  
Malik: 1...0  
*Yami Malik/Seto/Yami melee*  
Malik: *sigh* I'm getting pretty good at spotting those.  
Pikazoom: Mokuba! Save the vases!  
Pikazoom and Mokuba: *run around catching vases*  
Yami Malik: Ow my hair!  
Yami: You broke my buckle!  
Seto: Who stepped on my trench coat?!  
*half-hour later*  
Seto, Yami Malik, Yami: @_# *knocked out*  
Pikazoom: *brings out first aid kit* Who should we start with?  
Malik: Yami Malik.  
Pikazoom: Nah, Seto.  
Shizuko: What about Yami?  
Malik and Pikazoom: *shrugs*  
*  
Yami: *waking up* Hey! I can't move!  
Shizuko: We tied you all up in bandages for a reason, silly. Seto only has so many vases in his house.  
Seto: Thanks, but what about me?  
Shizuko: We'll stick you in a wheelchair after a few days of rest.  
Seto: *pales* NOOOOOO!! Not the wheelchair again! (A/N: In the manga, when Seto was mind crushed, he actually fell into a coma. There's a manga scene where he stands up from the wheelchair he's been sitting in.)  
Yami Malik: *cracks up* I wanna see that!  
Malik: Maybe. They said you'd be on a stretcher for a month. I can get some peace and quiet then.  
Yami Malik: Don't make fun of me! I'll tell Isis it was you that short-sheeted her bed last week! Remember how annoyed she was?  
Malik: *gulp* Yeah. I...I won't make fun of you! Truce?  
Yami Malik: *evil grin* For now.  
Malik: *sigh of relief*  
Yami Malik: Nezumiiro.  
Malik: *scowl*  
Yugi: Yami? What are you doing?  
Yami: I'm trying to see if I can cut some of the bandages with my hair. I wasn't that injured, you know!  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* Yeah, we'll you better not. This IS Seto's house.  
Yami: True that. Well, if you say so, Aibou. You'll be bringing me food and stuff, right?  
Yugi: I...guess... I hadn't thought about that.   
Yami: Great! Okay, just come whenever I yell "ROOM SERVICE!!" and then you'll know that's when I wan-uh, need something. K?  
Yami Malik: I like that idea! Hey, Malik! Did you hear that?! Whaddya think?  
Malik: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!  
Seto: I wouldn't have been in that wheelchair if it hadn't been for you!  
Yami:*sticks out tongue*  
Seto: I wish I hadn't woken up and helped you win that duel! You owe me!  
Yami: You heard about that?!  
Pikazoom: I told him :) Oh yeah, I found a picture of the wheelchair scene Shizuko! *shows her*  
Malik: There were some nice scenes about me too!  
Pikazoom: Well Shizuko can tell you about those...like when you made Bakura disappear. WAI!!! Meanie!  
Malik: Well he kidnapped an old guy!  
Seto: At least his body didn't disappear! And what about Yami who punished, like, 6 people in the first manga volume!  
Malik: true, true...  
Yami: hey...  
*  
Yami: Can I get up now?  
Shizuko: No.  
Yami: Please?  
Shizuko: No.  
Yami: It's boring just staying in bed.  
Mokuba: Then you should have stayed out of the fight.  
Yami: It's not my fault! Seto and Yami Malik jumped on me!  
Yami Malik: It was too your fault!  
Seto: Hasn't this gotten a little off track?  
Yami/Yami Malik: Huh?  
Seto: We started out as a band of teen idols, did we not?  
Yami/Yami Malik: We did? Ooh yeah...we did!  
Pikazoom: Speaking of teen idols...we need to pick a song for you guys to sing.  
Yami: ...  
Malik: Crawling by Linkin Park.  
Shizuko: Ohh! Depressing...  
Seto: Wild Drive (third Yu-Gi-Oh opening).  
Pikazoom: *looks at Yami*  
Yami: what? I listen to Egyptian music.  
Everyone but Yami: *sweatdrop*  
Pikazoom: *whispers to Shizuko* Why is he a teen idol if all he listens to is old music?  
Shizuko: Because.   
Everyone: *enlightened* Ohhh....  
Malik: Just like meeee  
Yami Malik: *harmonizing* they long to beeeeeeeeeee  
Both: Close to youuuuuu!!!  
Mokuba: O_o They need singing lessons more than Niisama did.   
Seto: That they do.  
Yami: Be happy we didn't bring Anzu in.  
Everyone: *shudder*  
Shizuko: But what if you need female backup?  
Yami: Um...  
Malik: Isis!  
Everyone: O_o  
Malik: Why not?   
Seto: She's kind of...dignified. I get the impression she'd strangle whoever suggested she sing something like pop music.  
Malik: Which is why I volunteer you to ask her!  
Seto: What??  
Yami: Sure. Go Seto!  
  
A/N: You like? Review please!  
Yami Malik: Nezumiiro...hehehe...  
Malik: *glares* 


	2. Chapter 2: the backup singer

Seto: *at Malik's house* Why am I doing this?  
Pikazoom: *shrugs*  
Seto: *knocks*  
Isis: Yes?  
Seto: Malik thinks you would be a good backup singer.  
Isis: And?  
Seto: Wanna join?  
Isis: No.  
Seto: I'll tell you who short-sheeted your bed last week.  
Isis: ...deal.  
*  
Malik: *waiting for Seto to get back* Boy, he's taking a long time.  
Isis: *bursting in* MALIK!!  
Malik: 'sup, Neesan?  
Isis: I hereby ground you for a month, and during your sentence you will  
make dinner every night AND do the dishes afterwards.  
Malik: *whimper* A MONTH?? What did I do??  
Isis: *smile* But look on the bright side, little brother. I'll never  
force you to make my bed for me again.  
Malik: Oh. THAT'S what I did. Know what? I say I'm old enough that I  
don't have to listen to you any more.  
Isis: Know what? My Sennen Tauk says you'll be home on the night of your  
senior prom 'cause no girl would want to go with you.  
Malik: *pales* Noooo!!  
Isis: Maybe if you behave, it won't come true. Anyways, what are we gonna  
sing?  
Malik: *to Yami Malik* Traitor!  
Yami Malik: It wasn't me!!  
Seto: *smirk*  
Malik: YOU!!  
Seto: What?  
Malik: DIE!!!  
Seto: *dodges*  
Malik: Augh! *slips but grabs the edge of Seto's coat*  
Both: CRASH!!  
Malik: @_@  
Seto: @_@  
Pikazoom: Oh dear...  
Seto and Malik: Pain...  
Pikazoom: *gives them ice packs for their heads*  
Yami: Hahahahaha! I didn't get hurt this time!  
Pikazoom: *mumbles* Keep talkin' smart mouth, and you'll be hurt soon...  
Shizuko: *whacks Yami on the head*  
Yami: Ouch...  
Isis: When are we going to practice?  
Pikazoom: After they recover, and after we pick a band name.  
Yami: *opens mouth* The great Ya-  
Pikazoom: You can't have your name in it. That'd be selfish.  
Yami: Dang  
Shizuko: Well.what do they have in common? Hm.how about the fact that they  
can get so annoying, but we can't help but love them? *hugs Malik*  
Malik: Ow.  
Shizuko: Oops. I forgot you got hurt.  
Mokuba: How about ThreeFive?  
Everyone: Neh?  
Mokuba: Technically, there's three of them: Niisama, Yami, and Malik. But  
if you count Yuugi and Yami Malik, there are five.  
Isis: What about me.  
Mokuba: Oh yeah. Um.ThreeSix?  
Pikazoom: I dunno. I have one idea...  
Malik: Oh no...  
Pikazoom: I'm so hurt.  
Yami: Spit it out already.  
Pikazoom: Kami no kaado (god card) (Explanation time!) Interestingly  
enough, our three teen idols all have possession of a god card, which would  
be Obelisk, Ra, and Osiris. And as for Isis...she pretty much started the  
whole god card thing by giving Obelisk to Seto.  
Isis: :)  
Yami: Wow...she's right...  
Pikazoom: Of course I am. I research Yu-Gi-Oh a lot. What other ideas do  
we have?  
Everyone:.  
Pikazoom: Okay. We can come back to it.  
Malik: What if the girls have a hard time learning how to pronounce Kami no  
Kaado?  
Shizuko: They'll learn it anyway if they're true fans. I mean me, it took  
me two weeks to learn how to spell Exodia and even longer to pronounce it.  
I did it, though!  
Yami: *sweatdrop* And how long did it take you to learn the word  
?  
Shizuko: That's not funny!  
Yami: It isn't?  
Malik: *tossing his Sennen Rod like a baton* This is boring. Let's DO  
something.  
Isis: What would you suggest?  
Malik: *grin* Let's here you sing!  
Isis: *glare* You're really pushing it today.  
Malik: Well, I figure I'm already in trouble, so I may as well take  
advantage of it.  
Isis: You have to sing too.  
Pikazoom: Okay, who wants to sing first?  
Yami, Malik, Isis: *points to Seto*  
Seto: Thanks a lot...  
Yami: Well you are the lead singer.  
Seto: *grumbles*  
Pikazoom: Aw, don't be mad. The fangirls will love it!  
Shizuko: That means you.  
Pikazoom: yup :)  
Malik: oy...  
Seto: Fine. I'll sing. What am I gonna sing?  
Pikazoom: Sing this.  
Seto: *reads* okay. *singing*  
manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze  
dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze  
I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH,  
Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,  
mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
Will wa Beat o sagashite narifuri kamawazu ni yuku  
subete no Mighty na kaze tayasuku kechirashite Fly  
Free ni ikiru koto no imi o OH, OH, OH,  
Greed ni me o fuse te o fureba OH, OH, OH,  
Stand up sono toki da ze  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
chikyuu wa itazura ni daichi o OH, OH, OH,  
furuwase choushi ni norisugite OH, OH, OH,  
atto iu ma ni yukina yo  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
tobira o tataiteru  
WILD DRIVE WILD DRIVE  
Everyone:.O_o Wow.  
Shizuko: The whole song!  
Yami: He's good!  
Malik: *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Seto: What's so funny!!?  
Malik: *giggle* Honda owes me ten bucks. HAHAHAHA!!!  
Yami: What are you talking about?brbrMalik: I bet him that by the end of rehearsal, one of the girls would have  
persuaded Seto to do a solo! I get MONEY!!! WAHAHAHA!!!  
Yami: *sigh* And I thought Ushio was bad.  
Malik: Don't bother. I'm not vulnerable to any sort of Batsu Geemu you  
might come up with.  
Yami: Wanna bet?  
Malik: Nah, I'm already richer by ten dollars.  
Yami: Oh yeah. Um.who sings next?  
Isis: Malik! Sing the Barney the Dinosaur song like you used to when you  
were little!  
Seto: *cracks up*  
Malik: Isis! We grew up underground!!  
Isis: You still managed to learn it somehow.that was before you discovered  
motorcycles.  
Malik: Don't dis the motorcycles!  
Isis: But you were so cute!!  
Malik: I am NOT singing the Barney song!  
Seto: Aww.c'mon.*pulls out a camcorder*  
Malik: NO!  
Yami: Come on.  
Malik: No! I will not sing the Barney song!  
Pikazoom: Please don't. I have Barney-phobia (fear of the purple dinosaur  
and all things related to it).  
Malik: *hugs* THANK YOU!!!  
Pikazoom: *sweatdrops*  
Seto: Well, he has to sing something...  
Malik: Make Yami sing first.  
Yami: No.  
Seto: As long as one of you go.  
Yami and Malik: Not me.  
Yami: You go.  
Malik: You're not the pharaoh anymore. You can't boss me around!  
Yami: Oh yeah?  
Pikazoom and Seto: 5...4...3...  
Malik: YEAH!  
Yami: Why you...  
Pikazoom and Seto: 2...1...*grabs the vases and Blue Eyes painting*  
*catfight*  
Shizuko: Hey! How about you guys sing a duet!!  
Malik/Yami: *freeze*  
Shizuko: Well?  
Yami: No way, he'll probably just want to sing the Pokemon theme song or  
something.  
Malik: Liar! I'm just so much better than you that you're jealous.  
Yami: Oh yeah? Prove it.  
Malik: I'm not falling for that. With your inferior skills, you have to go  
first.  
Yami: Take that back!  
Malik: Make me!  
Yami: You bet I will!  
Malik: I'm so scared. *lunges at Yami*  
Shizuko: What if I pick the song? Will you guys do a duet?  
Malik/Yami: Um.  
Shizuko: Good. Let's see.how about something in English? Ano.Eyes on Me  
from FF8?  
Yami: Dream on!! Yuck!  
Shizuko: I'm kidding! Um.you guys both know Close to You, right?  
Yami: Duh. We've been singing it more than a few times in the past  
rehearsal.  
Shizuko: Well?  
Malik: Nope.  
Shizuko: You gotta sing SOMETHING!!  
Pikazoom: Eyes on Me is sung by a lady anyway.  
Shizuko: True.  
Seto: How about the Real Folk Blues?  
http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/cbebop/cbtrfb.htm  
Yami and Malik: NO!!!  
Pikazoom: We'll consider.  
Yami and Malik: no....  
Pikazoom: At least it's sung by a guy!  
Seto: Through the Night is good too.  
http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/ostar/osttn.htm  
Yami: Maybe...  
Malik: Hmm...  
Yami: ...  
Malik: ...  
Yami: ...  
Malik: ...  
Pikazoom: Well?  
Shizuko: I've decided that I still like Malik but I don't like Yami Malik.  
Malik: O.K.why the sudden comment?  
Shizuko: I got my hands on some more manga.  
Everyone: Oh.  
Shizuko: Yami Malik is too mean. I like the cape and all-  
Yami Malik: Yeah. At least I have some fashion sense! *coughBakuracough*  
Shizuko: But he's too mean.  
Yami Malik: *pout*  
Malik: Don't I have fashion sense??  
Yami: Of course not. You don't wear enough belt buckles.  
Malik: At least I'll float if I fall in a lake!!  
Yami: You WOULD do something klutzy like that.  
Malik: Why you.I hear your Hikari runs into walls in his own house!  
Yami: Not!  
Shizuko: Uh.guys, that's me. I do that.  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Pikazoom: Talking about fashion, what are you guys gonna wear on stage?  
Malik: I wasn't planning to change anything.  
Yami: Ditto.  
Seto: Me neither.  
Shizuko: But.performing means you get to dress up!!  
Seto: You make that sound like it's fun.  
Shizuko: It is!!  
Yami: I'm fine with what I wear every day.  
Malik/Seto: Me too.  
Pikazoom: Don't worry, Yami Malik. I still like ya.  
Yami Malik: :)  
Pikazoom: How about you wear this?  
http://homepage1.nifty.com/mol/kc/takuhisa.html  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Seto: Oh...my...WHAT IS UP WITH THAT HAT?!  
Yami: WHERE ARE MY BUCKLES IN THAT PICTURE?!  
Malik: AND WHERE AM I?!  
Pikazoom: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!  
Shizuko: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Seto: Answer us.  
Pikazoom: I dunno. Fangirls just go wild with their art. I also found a  
picture of Seto with a cat in his lap, Yami blindfolded, and one with Yugi  
and Yami with guns.  
Shizuko: O_o  
Seto: Giving guns to Yamis is probably hazardous to your health.  
Yami Malik: Too true. *evil grin*  
Pikazoom: I've found a few where Seto has a gun.  
Seto: Cool.  
Malik: We're off topic...  
Pikazoom: Oh yeah...  
Shizuko: Well, Yamis can turn just about anything into weapons.  
Yami Malik: You have no idea. I'm deadly in a pillow fight, ya know.  
Yami Bakura: *appearing suddenly* No way! I always kick your oshiri!  
Yami Malik: What are you doing here?  
Yami Bakura: Defending my title as pillow fight king, of course.  
Yami Malik: Since when did you get that title?  
Yami Bakura: Since I beat you last week.  
Yami: *ahem* If I recall correctly, I beat both of you.within five minutes,  
too.  
Yami Bakura/ Yami Malik: .  
Seto: That's right. I was ref, too.  
Yami Malik: 'cause you were too cowardly to participate!  
Seto: Not true. It's just.not.dignified.  
Mokuba: He's better at martial arts.  
Seto: And dueling.  
Yami: I beat you, though!  
Seto: A fluke. I have heart of the cards now too. Actually, I think my  
cards like me better than yours like you.  
Yami: You lie!  
Seto: Watch. I bet if I pull a card at random from my deck and you do the  
same from yours, mine will beat yours.  
Yami: How much?  
Seto: Five bucks. I know you're not that rich.  
Yami: You're on!  
Seto: Heart of the cards. *draws the Blue Eyes*  
Yami: C'moooon. *draws a Kurobi* Ack!  
Seto: I win!  
Yami: That's just 'cause my cards have a sense of humor!  
Mokuba: That they use on you!!  
Seto: You owe me five bucks.  
Yami: *grumbles* Fine *hands over five crumpled bills*  
Seto: *gives it to Mokuba plus $20 more* Your allowance.  
Mokuba: Yay! *goes of to buy Duel Monsters 7 for GBA*  
Yami: *grumbles* Wish I got that much...  
Pikazoom: You'll make more if this band is actually successful.  
Yami: :)  
Malik: And Seto should get less than us because he's already rich.  
Pikazoom: But that wouldn't be fair...  
Malik: Who cares?  
Pikazoom *thinking* He's asking for it...  
Yami Bakura: How did we get from pillow fights to money?  
Everyone: ...  
Shizuko: Actually, we went from drums to money, if you want to go way far  
back. But right now, I believe we were trying to persuade Malik and Yami  
to sing.  
Yami Bakura: This I gotta hear.  
Malik: Too bad. I'm not. I do DRUMS, people. Got it?  
Shizuko: It's important to be well rounded.  
Pikazoom: You're quoting your history teacher, I can tell.  
Shizuko: Shh. What are you gonna sing, Malik?  
Malik: Nothing.  
Yami Bakura: Aw.  
Malik: Have you ever heard of the song Silence?  
Shizuko: I'm not falling for that. It's the one where you do absolutely  
nothing for seven minutes. Although, if I remember correctly, it's written  
for piano.  
Isis: I still think you were cute when you sang the Barney song, Malik.  
Yami Bakura: *snicker*  
Malik: Thanks, Neesan. I'll NEVER hear the end of this now.  
Yami Bakura: That's right. This is too sweet an opportunity to pass up.  
Seto: Barney's voice reminds me of those pink bunnies...  
Yami: What?  
Seto: You know the *stupid voice* Hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba *normal voice*  
bunnies.  
Pikazoom: He's got a point there.  
Pegasus: GREAT!!! Now all the readers will fear my bunnies!!!  
Everyone but Pegasus: O_o  
Pikazoom: When'd he get here?!  
Seto: *dials phone* GUARDS!!! THAT'S IT! IF YOU CAN'T STOP THIS DERANGED  
FREAK FROM GETTING INTO MY HOUSE, I'LL FIRE YOU ALL!!!  
Yami: Couldn't they just find new jobs?  
Seto: I pay the security more than some small business CEOs get!  
Shizuko: Whoa...  
Pikazoom: Wish I made that much...  
Pegasus: Me too.  
Pikazoom: *whacks Pegasus* Don't agree with me...  
Yami Bakura: I'll get your eye Pegasus!  
Pegasus: AHHHH!!!! *runs away*  
Seto: I should hire him...  
Shizuko: Pity. I wanted to learn how to draw Cindia. I figured he could  
help me.  
Yami: O_o You want to take art lessons from HIM???  
Shizuko: Sure. He was pretty good.  
Yami Bakura: Was. I bet all he draws now is pink bunnies.  
Seto: *shudder*  
Shizuko: I bet I could get him to draw good things again.  
Yami: *rolls eyes* You go ahead and try.  
Malik: We are SO off the subject.  
Seto: No. Reeeeally?  
Isis: Are we going to do something, or am I wasting my time here?  
Shizuko: Well, for entertainment's sake, we could pull Anzu in here and  
have her and Seto do a two-part harmony love song. GHAAA! *ducks under a  
table to escape an absolutely irate Pikazoom and Seto*  
Pikazoom: My ears!!! How dare you even suggest that??!!  
Seto: I hope she knows that's the table I left my explosives under.  
*Boom*  
*Wisp of smoke drifts from under the table*  
Yami: What do you keep explosives for?  
Seto: Someone from Gundam Wing gave me a bunch of extras and I had no place  
else to put them.  
Pikazoom: *tosses away the detonate button* They come in VERY handy. 


	3. Chapter 3: the insanity

Shizuko: Pity. I wanted to learn how to draw Cindia. I figured he could help me.   
Yami: O_o You want to take art lessons from HIM???   
Shizuko: Sure. He was pretty good. Yami Bakura: Was. I bet all he draws now is pink bunnies.   
Seto: *shudder*   
Shizuko: I bet I could get him to draw good things again.   
Yami: *rolls eyes* You go ahead and try.   
Malik: We are SO off the subject.   
Seto: No. Reeeeally?   
Isis: Are we going to do something, or am I wasting my time here? Shizuko: Well, for entertainment's sake, we could pull Anzu in here and have her and Seto do a two-part harmony love song. GHAAA! *ducks under a table to escape an absolutely irate Pikazoom and Seto*   
Pikazoom: My ears!!! How dare you even suggest that??!! Seto: I hope she knows that's the table I left my explosives under. *Boom* *Wisp of smoke drifts from under the table*   
Yami: What do you keep explosives for?  
Seto: Someone from Gundam Wing gave me a bunch of extras, and I had no place else to put them.   
Pikazoom: *tosses away the detonate button* They come in VERY handy. Everyone: .   
Pikazoom: You think we seriously injured her?   
Seto: I dunno   
Shizuko: I'm fine!   
Pikazoom: O_o Seto: Wow, she's invincible...   
Yami: Let's see...*raises hand to smack her*   
Pikazoom: No don't! *whacks Yami*   
Yami: *accidentally whacks himself* @_@   
Pikazoom: whoops...   
Malik: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Seto: *snickers*   
Mokuba: O_o I don't get it. I.I don't think I ever want to be a teenager.  
Shizuko: *hug* It's okay, Mokuba. It's not that bad.   
Yami: As long as you don't lose your grandpa.   
Seto: Or your brother.   
Malik: Or set your heart on destroying the game king.   
Bakura: Or get an abusive evil side.   
Yami Bakura: Hey!   
Yuugi: Or decide to face off against mind readers.   
Yami Malik: Or war with your other side over people's lives.   
Yami Bakura: Or get another side that's a wimp or has a weird accent. Bakura: Wimp?? *whack* And don't make fun of my accent.   
Yami Bakura: @_@   
Shizuko: You do sound funny when you say, "Great Scott!!"   
Bakura: *scowl*   
Shizuko: And beware of taking chemistry honors unless you're some sort of incredible rocket scientist.   
Pikazoom: *glances at Seto* And beware of pink bunnies bearing queer greetings.   
Seto: *shudder*   
Mokuba: AAHHHHHHH!!! I WANNA STAY TEN FOREVER!!!!   
Yami: *blinkblink* Little kids are so weird.   
Seto: *punches Yami* Don't insult my brother!   
Pikazoom: *gives Yami an ice pack*   
Yami: @_#   
Malik: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Yami: *glares* Shizuko: Uh oh...   
Pikazoom: Here we go...   
Seto: 5...   
Malik: *glares*   
Bakura: 4...   
Yami: *gets into fighting stance*   
Yami Bakura: 3...   
Malik: *gets into fighting stance as well*   
Mokuba: 2...   
Malik and Yami: *death glare*   
Shizuko and Pikazoom: 1...   
Malik and Yami: *cat fight* *a little while later*   
Yami and Malik: #_#  
Seto: Is that a footprint on Yami's hair?!   
Shizuko: Malik's earrings are missing...   
Pikazoom: Wonder when they'll come to...   
Mokuba: Who knows...   
Shizuko: Is it just me, or did they have some Jackie Chan moves in there too?   
Seto: Whatever it was, my carpets will never be the same. I'll have to import some more.   
Shizuko: This band thing is getting nowhere.   
Bakura: But it's fun, isn't it?   
Seto: Speak for yourself.   
Mokuba: At least we haven't had any fatalities yet.   
Pikazoom: True.   
Seto: Yet. There will be if they keep wrecking my stuff.   
Shizuko: Be glad they haven't found all your meticulously sorted files of important papers.   
Seto: *pales* *bad visions of chaos*   
Malik: *groan* Look at all the little Ra birdies.   
Shizuko: He says they're little. That's a bad thing.   
Isis: I should get Yami to teach me how to fight like that.   
Malik: Itai.   
Yami: *twitch* This isn't heaven, is it? Then, it must---   
Bakura: He's awake too.   
Seto: Are they both okay?   
Malik: *blinks at Isis* Mommy?   
Shizuko: I don't think they are.   
Yami: *staring at the ceiling* Lalala.la.la.   
Pikazoom: Not good.   
Yami Malik: Yesss!! I shall reign now!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Shizuko: You shall die now if you annoy me.   
Yami Malik: Really?   
Shizuko: Authoress powers, remember? Even if I do share them with Pikazoom.   
Yami Malik: Oh yeah. Um.I go over here and be quiet now.   
Shizuko: Thank you.   
Pikazoom: Don't worry I still like ya!   
Yami Malik: Really?   
Pikazoom: Yup :)   
Yami: lalala...   
Malik: @_@   
Seto: -_-   
Shizuko: Oh dear...   
Pikazoom: Maybe we should help them up...   
Mokuba: Yeah...   
Yami Malik: *lifts up Malik*   
Seto: *lifts up Yami*   
Yami Malik and Seto: *dumps them on the huge couch*   
Shizuko: How are we going to get them back to normal?   
Pikazoom: *shrugs* Shizuko: Let's make substitutes for them like Pegasus did for Seto!   
Everyone: O_o Shizuko: What?   
Seto: That impersonator was an insult. He completely lacked my charm and skill with words.   
Shizuko: I thought he was you for a while. Pikazoom: That's kind of sad. They SO didn't look alike.   
Seto: Thank you. Pikazoom: :)   
Malik: *opens eyes* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, every.   
Shizuko: AHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!   
Mokuba: *throws a cushion at Malik*   
Malik: .   
Shizuko: *sigh of relief*   
Isis: Actually, I think I like him better that way. He doesn't talk back now.   
Shizuko: But he's lost his bright and energetic spirit!! *sniff*   
Bakura: Bright and energetic?   
Shizuko: So maybe it was kind of manipulative and ruthless, not to mention slightly sassy, but it was cool!   
Bakura: Ah.   
Yami Bakura: What about me??   
Shizuko: Ehh.yeah, you're cool too.   
Yami Bakura: *smirk*   
Yami: La.lala.laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!   
Pikazoom: *wince* Maybe he should get voice lessons too.   
Yami Malik: He can't even stand up right now.   
Shizuko: True.   
Pikazoom: It's horrible...   
Seto: @_@ Make it stop...   
Mokuba: Where are earmuffs when you need em?   
Yami Bakura: I can solve this! *grabs pillow and whacks Yami*   
Yami: mmmffff!!!! Hey!!!   
Pikazoom: My hero!   
Seto: You need voice lessons if you wanna be a backup Yami.   
Yami: Noo!!!   
Pikazoom: But Mr. A's outta town...   
Yami: phew.   
Shizuko: That's okay! We have the substitute, Mr. M.!   
Yami: NOOOOOO!!! *at the school*   
Yami: You'll never take me alive!!!   
Seto: Goodbye *shoves him into the chorus room*   
Malik: Hopefully, he won't come back out...   
Shizuko: It's rather likely. Mr. M. is a scary substitute.   
Malik: *grin*   
*back at the mansion*  
Shizuko: *shakes head* Poor Yami. He doesn't have an author on this fic who likes him best. I mean, I like Malik, and Pikazoom like Seto, but Yami's all alone.   
Yami fangirls: NO HE'S NOT!!!!!!!!!   
Shizuko: Hey! You're not supposed to be here! You're just supposed to read and review!   
Seto: My carpets.   
Pikazoom: Ahh! Seto's carpets! Out!   
Shizuko: *uses authoress powers to make the fangirls disappear* That's better.   
Malik: *sitting happily in a corner playing cat's cradle with Mokuba* Shizuko: *sigh* He is completely OOC now. *bites lip* It's so KAWAII!!! Malik: *jump* *stares at Shizuko*   
Shizuko: Sorry.   
Pikazoom: O.K. As long as nothing like this happens to Seto.   
Seto: Thank you. I prefer to keep my dignity, thank you very much.  
Shizuko: *insane laughter* I know! TOON KAIBA!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Pikazoom/Seto: WHAT?? *deathglare* Shizuko: Eep! *dives under the table again*   
Pikazoom: *pulls out a detonate button*   
*Boom*   
Shizuko: @_@   
Malik: NOOO!!! I can't lose one of my fans!   
Yami: Remember, she's invincible.   
Malik: Oh yeah.   
Pikazoom: I dunno...I'm sure she has her limits.   
Yami: Yeah. Like in height...   
Shizuko: WHAT?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!!!!!!   
Yami: eep...   
Seto: Whoa...she's loud.   
Pikazoom: *shrugs*   
Shizuko: *chases Yami with a scythe* COME BACK HERE!!!!   
Yami: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   
Mokuba: *hands out the popcorn*   
Everyone except Shizuko and Yami: *sits down for the show*   
Yami: I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!   
Shizuko: *stops* Really?   
Yami: Yes!   
Shizuko: Hmm. *puts away the scythe*   
Yami: *sigh of relief*   
Shizuko: *pulls out an AK-47*   
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!   
Shizuko: And you're supposed to be in your voice lessons! Skipping out!!!   
Yami: *ducks behind a chair* We finished early!   
Shizuko: Oh well. *points AK-47 at the chair*   
Seto: *jumps up* Whoa, whoa, not my favorite chair!!   
Shizuko: Oh, fine. *tosses away the AK-47*   
Malik: That's it? Aren't you going to blast him to next week?   
Shizuko: Malik! You're okay!!   
Malik: Well, yeah.   
Shizuko: Thank goodness!   
Yami: *trying to catch his breath* Is it safe to come out yet?   
Shizuko: No.   
Yami: Please?   
Shizuko: No.   
Yami: *sulk*   
Shizuko: Ohhh, fine. But only because your Hikari is so cute! Yuugi: :) Yami: And me?   
Shizuko: You have issues.   
Malik: *ahem*   
Shizuko: Um.well, only certain people can have issues and be cool. Malik: Yeah.   
Shizuko: But I do like all the belt buckles you use, Yami.   
Malik: *snort, choke, giggle*   
Yami: *glare*   
Isis: *sigh* Boys.and they think GIRLS are touchy about their appearances!   
Pikazoom: I don't think Seto is touchy about his appearance. After all, he wore purple when he met you, Isis.   
Seto: What's wrong with purple?   
Malik: Some might see it as...girlish *snickers*   
Seto: Why you... *smackfest!*   
*a little while later*   
Malik and Seto: @_#   
Pikazoom: There's nothing wrong with purple. It just didn't look that great on you.   
Shizuko: Let's help 'em.   
Pikazoom: Okay. Shizuko and Pikazoom: *dumps them on the couch*   
Mokuba: I wanna hear you sing, Yami!   
Yami: Err...   
Yami Malik: Yes, I want to as well...   
Yami: *thinking* Uh oh...shouldn't have ditched.   
Isis: My Sennen Tauk tells me you'll be in trouble very soon   
Yami: *thinking* Uh oh...   
Shizuko: *pulls out sketchbook* I always wanted to be a fashion designer.let's see.I think THIS would look good on.say.Bakura!   
Bakura: Huh?   
Shizuko: *holds up pic*   
Bakura: O_o   
Shizuko: Isn't it nice?   
Bakura: Where's my sweater??   
Shizuko: Sweaters don't look intimidating. I think the chains and spikes are very becoming of you. And what do you think of the tattoos?   
Bakura: Um.   
Yami: *snatches the paper* Where's the belt buckles?? Shizuko: Nah, he doesn't need them. And we should spike his hair a little more.   
Yami: I agree.   
Yami Bakura: My hair sticks up more than my Hikari's.   
Shizuko: You still need more gel.   
Yami: *ahem* Definitely.   
Isis: YOU still have to sing.   
Yami: *to himself* Distractions didn't work, so it's time to try plan B.   
Yami: WHAT'S THAT?! *points*   
Everyone but Yami: What? Where?   
Yami: *ducks under table*   
Pikazoom: *accidentally presses detonator*   
*BOOM!!!!*   
Yami: @_@   
Seto: The pointing must have been a diversion...   
Pikazoom: Then he ducked...   
Shizuko: Then you accidentally killed Yami!   
Pikazoom: Whoops... Yami: @_@ Mokuba: We should stop storing explosives...   
Yami: @_@   
Yami Bakura: Pharaoh got what was comin' to him!   
Isis: Considering he ditched singing lessons...whoops   
Pikazoom and Shizuko: WHAT?!   
Malik: *pulls out a ton of gauze* Can we mummify him?   
Shizuko: Uh.   
Malik: Let's see, did they start with removing the organs or pulling the brain out through the nose with a red-hot metal hook?   
Yami Bakura: Seto, can we borrow some empty jam jars?   
Seto: Why?   
Yami Bakura: Canopic jars, of course. They're what you put the organs in.   
Malik: Aw.we gotta leave the heart in his body, according to tradition. Yami Bakura: *making a hook out of a coat hanger* The brain goes, though.   
Malik: Think he has one?   
Pikazoom: Just because he beat both of you at dueling.   
Malik: Then we stuff the body with sawdust so he doesn't cave in when he gets to the afterlife.   
Yami Bakura: How about sand?   
Malik: Um.   
Yami: @_@ *groan*   
Isis: *sweatdrop* Guys, the announcement of death came first of all.and he's not dead yet.   
Yami Bakura: Uh.   
Malik: Ano.behold! The pharaoh has left this world! K, that works. Yami: Nng. *sits up*   
Malik/Yami Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!!!!!!   
Yami Bakura: *cry* I wanted to bury him with lots of gold so I could rob his tomb!!   
Malik: I just wanted to see what he looked like after having been soaked in natron for a really long time.   
Pikazoom and Shizuko: *sweatdrop*   
Yami: My head...   
Isis: He should be able to sing for us when he gets better.   
Yami: *thinks* Maybe I should've played dead.   
Pikazoom: Did you break anything?   
Yami: I don't think so...   
Seto: Where'd Malik and Yami Bakura go to? Shizuko: I think they went to find a corpse...   
Everyone: O_o   
Seto: I'm sorry I asked...   
Pikazoom: They're strange...   
Yami: @_@ uh...*playing dead*   
Shizuko: He passed out again...   
Seto: *drops Yami on the couch*   
Yami: *cringes*   
Pikazoom: Nah, he just looks like he's passed out...   
Yami Bakura/Malik: *appearing suddenly with a bucket of water* Heads up! *dump the water on Yami*   
Yami: GHAAAA! *sits up suddenly*   
Seto: My leather couch.   
Shizuko: That worked.   
Malik: What do you mean it worked??   
Pikazoom: He woke up.   
Yami Bakura: Yeah, but that's not what we wanted!   
Malik: He was supposed to drown so we could embalm him!   
Pikazoom: *sweatdrop* You guys are still going on about that?   
Malik: Of course! Hey, Bakura, d'ya think the dagger in my Sennen rod would work?   
Bakura: Um.   
Yami Bakura: Yeah! Try it!   
Yami: *shakes like a dog, spraying water all over*   
Everyone except Yami: Ah! Stoppit! Yami Malik: I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeellllltiiiiiiiing!! *falls on the floor*   
Everyone: O_o   
Malik: *clap.clap* Very nice, Makkuro.   
Yami Malik: Huh?   
Malik: Jet-black. If I'm gray, that is.   
Yami Malik: Very funny.   
Malik: I know.   
Bakura: Why can't I just have verbal arguments with my Yami??   
Yami Bakura: Because verbal arguments aren't as fun to win, silly. Bakura: But I never win!   
Yami Bakura: That's the point.   
Seto: *twitch* They're all.talking to themselves again. *shiver* Pikazoom: *whispers to Seto*: they're like schizos...   
Seto: :) Exactly.   
Shizuko: Will you people stop talking to your Yamis?   
Malik: What's wrong with talking to them?   
Shizuko: I guess it's alright as long as you don't keep saying, "mou hitori no boku" "mou hitori no boku" (That's roughly translated as...um...I forgot...help Shizuko! Shizuko: It's "the other one of me" or "another one of me" or "the other one of me" or "another one of me" pretty much. Same basic idea. Pikazoom: Oh yeah.)   
Yami Bakura: *evil grin*   
Pikazoom: I think you gave him an idea...   
Seto: Now he won't stop saying it...   
Yami Bakura: Mou hitori no boku. Mou hitori no boku...   
Shizuko: ARGH! .   
Yami Malik: *joins in*   
Pikazoom: Who wants earplugs?   
Seto: *raises hand*   
Shizuko: *raises hand*   
Everyone else except for Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: *raises hand*   
Yami Bakura: Mou hitori no boku Yami Malik: Mou hitori no ore! [same thing]   
Both: *snicker* Mou hitori no boku!! *etc. for an hour*   
Shizuko: *fed up* *walks over to the two* *points to Yami Malik* Baka. *points to Yami Bakura* Mou hitori no baka!   
Both: HEY!   
Shizuko: *snicker* Seto and Yami: *taking advantage of the brief pause* *quickly gag the two annoyances*   
Everyone: *sigh of relief*   
Isis: Now you can sing, Yami!   
Yami: Uh.   
Shizuko: *pulling out the karaoke machine* Yeah!   
Yami: Oh no.   
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: *trying to remove the gag while not watching where they're going* *crash into the karaoke machine*   
Yami: *thinking* I could kiss them...if I didn't hate them...plus they're guys   
Shizuko: *whispers to Pikazoom* Yami looks so happy he could cry... Pikazoom: *whispers back* I know...maybe he skipped...well we could send him back...Mr. A is back after all...  
Seto: *thinking* That karaoke machine is gonna cost Malik and Bakura... (A/N: seems Malik is losing lots of money, ne?)   
Pikazoom: Hey Yami!   
Yami: ?   
Shizuko: We've decided to send you back for lessons again.   
Yami: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!   
Seto: *thinking* So the karaoke machine and the car comes out to... Pikazoom: But don't worry. We've decided Malik will come with you.   
Yami and Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
Pikazoom: Seto, we need a ride to school.   
Seto: sure. *evil grin* *walks out to the garage* How about this? Shizuko: That's a motorcycle with a passenger car...shouldn't we use a car?   
Seto: But this is the fastest ride I have that can carry more than one person...   
Yami: *thinking* I'm gonna kill him.   
Malik: *looks at one of Seto's other motorcycles* Oooooh... *stares*   
*a few minutes later*   
Malik: *speeding at twice the limit* WAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
Yami: *about to be sick*   
Shizuko: *in Seto's limo* Seto, d'ya think you'll be able to keep up with them?   
Seto: Sure, I drive this limo all the time.   
Pikazoom: But you're not old enough!!   
Seto: So? I'm rich enough that I can bribe off any officer that pulls me over.   
Pikazoom: True.true.   
Malik: Yami, do ya think I can do a wheelie even with the passenger car attached?   
Yami: Ulp.   
Malik: Speed bumps ahead! Hang on!   
Bakura: Wow.they really got some air on that one.   
Shizuko: *gasp* Malik forgot his helmet!   
Isis: Are you kidding? He didn't forget it, he just NEVER wears one. Shizuko: Shame on him. Seto: He better not crash it.   
Pikazoom: Otherwise, his first salary will be in the negatives...   
Shizuko: It just might be if he doesn't watch out for that lightpost!  
Malik: *swerves*   
Yami: *thinking* I wanna ride in the limo with Seto and Pikazoom and Shizuko and Isis!!!! Ohhh...I don't feel so good...   
Pikazoom: You know, I realized something...   
Shizuko: What?   
Pikazoom: Malik doesn't actually know the way to school...   
Everyone in the limo: O_o   
Isis: That Foodland does look awfully familiar...   
Seto: Crud...   
Shizuko: How no one thought of that before?   
Seto: Because Malik wouldn't stop making threats if he didn't drive... Malik: Did I lose them yet? *looks back*   
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Malik: Nope, they're still following. Hey, you should be grateful, pharaoh. I'm saving you from singing lessons. Whoa! *takes a sharp turn*   
Yami: Hyurk! *clutches his stomach*   
Malik: Well?   
Yami: I wish I were at singing lessons. I wish I were at singing lessons. I wish I were at singing lessons. I wish I were at singing lessons. I wish I were at singing lessons.   
Malik: Think of this as voice warm ups! *sails over another speed bump*   
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malik: Very nice, but a little flat. Try and make the tone lighter and sweeter. And work on the breath control.   
Yami: Urgghh.   
Malik: *already off the subject* Boy, this thing has great shocks! Yami: Really?   
Malik: Yep. This whole thing's a beauty. Maybe I'll lose my place in the band if I steal this baby. Wow, two good things in one action! Yami: @_@ Stop the world please, I'd like to get off.   
Malik: Ohh, looky! A whole bunch of speed bumps.and POTHOLES!!! YESSSSSSSS!!!   
Yami: Help.   
Seto: You know, from here, Yami doesn't look too good.   
Shizuko: *looks* He looks a little green.   
Seto: Look at all those potholes! Yami's in for it...   
Yami: *thinking* What'd I ever do to deserve this? So I used game punishment on six people in one manga volume...So I mind crushed Seto two or three times...I still don't deserve this...   
Yugi: *thinking* I dunno...Pikazoom must've set you up for this...her revenge for mind crushing Seto... (Pikazoom's A/N: Okay. That wasn't my idea! It was Shizuko's!)   
Yami: I REALLY don't feel so good...   
Malik: Wheeeee! This is so fun!!!!   
Seto: I have one way to stop them...I dunno if you guys will agree to my plan though...   
Pikazoom: What's that skinny thread leading to the motorcycle?   
Seto: I planted one explosive in there...just in case. We can set it off from in here...   
Shizuko: I dunno...   
Seto: It's our best shot. That motorcycle won't run out of fuel until at least another couple hours...   
Shizuko: You seem to like explosives.   
Seto: My Blue Eyes White Dragons are better.   
Shizuko: I should have known.   
Seto: Well?   
Pikazoom: But if you blow up your own motorcycle.   
Seto: I can afford it.   
Shizuko: But Malik's hospital bills will definitely take him down to the negatives.   
Seto: That happens to be HIS problem.   
Shizuko: Oh dear.   
Seto: *hits the detonator*   
*KABLOOEY!!*   
Malik/Yami: *up, up, and away!*   
Malik/Yami: *crash land on the moon*   
Malik: @_@ Whoo.that was awesome.   
Yami: Look at all the stars.  
Malik: Duh, we happen to have left planet earth.   
Yami: No, I mean the ones circling my head.they look like star chips. Malik: *flops over* I wonder if this place really is made of green cheese.   
Malik: *licks the ground* Yuck!!! This doesn't taste like cheese!   
Yami: Look! A flag! (Pikazoom's A/N: Don't touch that! Don't you dare!) *pokes at it* *flag falls down* oops...   
Malik: Now you've done it! *stumbles over wiping out CERTAIN footprints*   
Yami: I'll fix this!!! *puts flag back in the ground upside-down (still not thinking straight)*  
~~~On Earth~~~ Shizuko: NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA RESCUE THEM?!   
Seto: Dun worry about it. *drives in another direction* ~~~um...somewhere...~~~   
Shizuko: O_o whoa...   
Pikazoom: You have your own rocket ship?!   
Seto: No billionaire is without one.   
Isis: Is that thing safe?   
Seto: Of course it is! I designed it!   
Isis: That doesn't sound safe at all...  
Seto: I designed the Industrial Illusions satellite! (Pikazoom's A/N: really! He did!)   
Isis: I thought you crashed it...  
Pikazoom, Seto, and Shizuko: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!   
Isis: ?   
Pikazoom: H-h-have you been watching DUBBED Yu-Gi-Oh again?!   
Isis: *nods*   
Seto: Oh the horror... (Pikazoom's A/N: I should make a comment about this scene. In the Japanese version, Seto did NOT crash the satellite *mumbles about incompetent dubbers*)   
Shizuko: No way. I am NOT getting in something Seto designed, especially if it's meant to leave earth's atmosphere.  
Pikazoom: But we have to get them back.   
Shizuko: Uh-uh.   
Bakura: Just think, maybe they've been captured by Martians already. Mokuba: That would be on Mars.   
Bakura: Oh yeah.   
Pikazoom: It's for Malik.   
Shizuko: Oh.fine.   
Bakura: Will we all fit?  
Shizuko: Don't we have to have some sort of space training?   
Seto: I'll take care of all this, don't worry. This is only a fanfic, remember?   
Pikazoom: The answer to all scientific difficulties.   
Shizuko: Ah, yes.  
Seto: Then let's go!   
Yami: I feel weird...   
Malik: So do I...   
Yami: *jumps up* Wow! I can jump really high!   
Malik: *jumps* this is cool...   
Yami: Hey, you see that spaceship coming toward us?   
Malik: Yeah...   
~~~In the ship~~~  
Shizuko: This actually pretty cool...*floats around*   
Isis: The ride is very smooth too...   
Pikazoom: I guess Seto can drive or pilot anything...   
Isis: He's probably underage to do any of them legally.   
Seto: *grins evilly*   
Shizuko: How long till we get there?   
Seto: In a couple minutes...  
Pikazoom: Do we need suits?   
Shizuko: Nah, we're authoresses. We're invincible!   
Pikazoom: Right.   
Bakura: Hey! I can see the US flag from here.  
Mokuba: There's something wrong with it.   
Isis: So there is.   
Seto: *not bothering to look up* Like that it's not the Japanese flag? Isis: No.were the Americans experiencing psychological difficulties when they first came here?   
Shizuko: I don't think so. Why?   
Isis: Look at the flag.   
Pikazoom: *gasp* What happened to it? This is an outrage!   
Shizuko: It's upside down!  
Isis: Things do tend to go weird when my brother's around.  
Yugi: Or my Yami, occasionally.   
Shizuko: Sounds about right. Let's land there.   
Seto: K. 


	4. Chapter 4: Moon rescue

Pikazoom: Trench, trench, trench...where exactly are we gonna land? Seto: *lands*   
Shizuko: Whoa...that was...bumpy...   
Seto: But none of you are knocked out yeah?   
Isis: I think so...   
Seto: Then I finally learned how to land smoothly...   
Isis, Shizuko, Pikazoom, and Yugi: O_o   
Malik: *knocks* Who's in there?   
Isis: Your sister...   
Malik: I didn't know you could fly a spaceship! ^_^   
Pikazoom: Oh boy...   
Yami: *is about to follow Malik* That flag doesn't look the same as before...maybe if I...*tilts it* Yeah! That's it!   
Pikazoom: I saw that, Yami... -_-'   
Yami: I'm just doing the Americans a favor! I mean, if they can't stick their flag straight.   
Shizuko: Just get in the ship. *walks out, fixes the flag* K. We can go now.   
Yami: But it still doesn't look right!   
Seto: Whatever. We're going. *ship rises from the ground* Yami:   
Wait! I forgot my kuriboh!   
Seto: Forget it. You can always get another one.   
Yami: But.but.my kuriboh. *sniffle*   
Seto: For goodness sakes, it's not a rare card or anything.   
Yami: But it stood by me, saved me from you, from Pegasus, was sacrificed against Mai. *sniff*   
Seto: Oh.fine. *lands again*   
Yami: *runs out* *looks around* Huh? Where is it? I don't see it! I know I left it right here!   
Shizuko: Hurry up!   
Yami: Oh, here it is. It was in my pocket the whole time.   
Seto: *mutters something about people whose hair takes up all their brain space*   
Yami: K. Let's go!   
Pikazoom: And you were pharaoh?   
Yami: Yup!   
Shizuko: *sigh* No wonder Egypt is no longer an empire.   
Yami: What?   
Shizuko: Nothing...We're home!!!   
Everyone: *phew*   
Pikazoom: Okay people, the reviewers are demanding stuff. Seto: Like what?   
Pikazoom: Someone wants band posters...and another thinks that we drag this out too much...   
Yami: But dragging it out is the whole point!   
Shizuko: Really? I thought it was to make a successful band using the Yu- Gi-Oh characters.   
Malik: Why couldn't you use other characters?   
Pikazoom: Cause it all started with Mr. A....   
Malik: That's right...   
Yami: We should kill him...   
Pikazoom: *whacks Yami* Don't you dare. Well anyway, it's time to take pics for your band posters...   
Shizuko: You get the feeling this will turn out like that Rice Krispies commercial?   
Pikazoom: Yup...   
Shizuko: As long as I don't have to do makeup. *pulls out camera* K, look cool, guys!   
Yami: I don't have to even pose. I always look cool.   
Malik: *coughcough* Riiiiiiiiiight.   
Seto: *snicker*   
Yami: *scowl* I'll mind crush the both of you.   
Seto: You'd think we'd get used to being mind crushed after a while.   
Malik: Tell me about it. I think it'll start losing its effect pretty soon.   
Shizuko: Pikazoom, do we include both Yamis and Hikaris in this?   
Seto: I don't have to worry about that.   
Malik: Shush! Two minds are better than one   
Yami Malik: Actually, I could do fine without you, Nezumiiro.   
Malik: Hey! Seto: Of course, when the two minds can't agree.   
Yami: Major headache.   
Yuugi: Yeah.   
Pikazoom: Back to band posters...   
Shizuko: Yes. I think we should finish this today.   
Pikazoom: Now, pose.   
Malik: *blinks*   
Yami: *walks away*   
Seto: *stands there with his arms crossed*   
Pikazoom: *takes a picture of Seto*   
Seto: HEY!!!   
Pikazoom: Hehehe...   
Malik: Why'd you take a picture of him and not us?!   
Shizuko: Probably cause he's the only one that looks like he was posing.   
Seto: But I always stand like this...   
Pikazoom: Doesn't matter. ^_^   
Yami: You know, we don't even have a band name. What name are we supposed to put on the posters?   
Seto: Kill the Big Five!   
Pikazoom/Shizuko: YEAH!!   
Malik: That's no name for a band!   
Shizuko: Wanna bet? You're outvoted.   
Yami: I don't want to be called that either.   
Isis: Me neither. Kami no Kaado is fine.   
Pikazoom: OK.what does everyone else think?   
Seto: *grumble* Fine.   
Shizuko: *pulls out a camera* *snaps a picture of Malik*   
Malik: *blinkblink* What was that??  
Shizuko: I wanted a pic of my own. Will you sign it once I get it developed?   
Malik: I was just standing there!   
Shizuko: You looked fine!   
Malik: I look bakabakashii when I'm just standing there! (AN: Wonderful Japanese word. You don't even have to really look it up even if you don't know it. It speaks for itself.)   
Isis: He really does. I've got photos from newborn to yesterday and he always looks like that.   
Malik: Thanks a lot, Neesan.   
Shizuko: *^_^* I think he looks cute!   
Malik: *sigh*   
Pikazoom: I still say we kill the Big Five even if we don't name the band that.   
Seto: Sounds good.   
Shizuko: Count me in!   
Yami Malik: As long as we get to kill someone.   
Pikazoom: Let's go then!   
Yami Bakura: Can we mummify them?   
Shizuko: I suppose...   
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: *evil grins*   
Shizuko: So uh...maybe your Yami can help us Pikazoom.   
Pikazoom: Okay. YUME!!!   
Yume: *pops up* Did you call, Aibou?   
Pikazoom: Yup ^_^   
Seto: They barely look alike...   
Yami: How's she gonna help us?   
Pikazoom: Yume collects weapons ^_^   
Seto: Why collect weapons? All you really need is a briefcase and a gun.and your fists and feet.   
Malik: Daggers work fine too.   
Yami Bakura: *snicker* The pharaoh has deadly hair.   
Yami: I resent that!   
Shizuko: Just how much gel do you use, anyways?   
Yami: Um.a gallon of mega mega extra super hold gel ever day.   
Shizuko: *sweatdrop*   
Yami: It's not that much, really!! I mean, Goku uses five gallons and redoes it every three hours!   
Yume: I tell you, guys actually worry about their hair more than girls do.   
Yami Bakura: Not me.   
Shizuko: True.what do you cut it with? A weed whacker? *puts up the insta- fangirl shield to ward off any and all irate fangirls*   
Yami Bakura: Nope. Hedge trimmers work better, actually.   
Shizuko: I should have known.   
Seto: We use hedge trimmers for Mokuba's hair as well.   
Pikazoom: What do you use for your hair Seto?   
Seto: A comb.   
Yami: A COMB?! THAT'S IT?!?!?!   
Seto: *nods*   
Yami: *faints*   
Seto: And sometimes a brush.   
Yami: *twitches in his unconscious state*   
Yami Bakura: HAHA! Finally, the pharaoh is beaten down.   
Shizuko: You think he'll be okay?   
Yami Bakura: I hope not.   
Malik: Same here.   
Shizuko: -_- Oy...   
Pikazoom: He probably will be.   
Yami Bakura: *pulls out the mangled coat hanger again* NOW we mummify him!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Malik: Yes! Does anyone know if table salt can substitute for natron?  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*   
Shizuko: They say history repeats itself.   
Pikazoom: But this is ridiculous.   
Malik: Do you think he'd look good if we redid his hair with hedge trimmers?   
Yami Bakura: Mabye.wanna try before we mummify him?   
Malik: Sure. Um.where do we get some?   
Yami Bakura: I bet Seto has a pair in his garage.   
Malik: That's great.but do you have any idea how huge his garage is?  
Yami Bakura: Ohh.you've got a point.   
Malik: How about this? *pulls the dagger out of the Sennen rod*   
Yami Bakura: Nice.very nice.let's try.   
Malik: *starts to carve away at Yami's hair*   
Shizuko: *strengthens the anti-angry-fangirl shield* (Hey, they come in handy!)   
Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! HE DENTED MY DAGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami Bakura: No way!   
Malik: Look! That's a dent for you if there ever was one!   
Yami Bakura: But his hair looks exactly the same!   
Malik: I know! *sniffle* My dagger.   
Shizuko: Don't do that! If you cry, I'll have to glomp you!   
Malik: *stiffens* Who's crying?   
Shizuko: Good boy.   
Malik: I'm not a dog.   
Seto: No, but Jounouchi is!   
Pikazoom: Now who didn't see THAT one coming??   
Jounouchi: ME! .   
Pikazoom: When'd you get here?   
Jounouchi: About half an hour ago...   
Shizuko: Why are you here?   
Jounouchi: Dunno...   
Seto: -_- If you have no reason, GET OUTTA MY MANSION!!!   
Jounouchi: Well I would...but...   
Seto: But...   
Jounouchi: I got lost...   
Everyone but Jounouchi: O_o   
Malik: I guess his mansion is big...   
Seto: *sigh* Mokuba, show him out...   
Mokuba: Okay!   
Jounouchi: You mean this kid actually knows his way around??   
Mokuba: I LIVE here.   
Jounouchi: Oh...right...   
Mokuba: *sigh* This way, please.   
Jounouchi: Can I have a tour first?  
Seto: NO.   
Jounouchi: *sulk* *follows Mokuba out*   
Malik: *shakes head* Poor Jounouchi. He's so dense.   
Yami Bakura: Really.   
Malik: *pulls out a bunch of papers* At least we had the sense to steal the blueprints to the mansion before we came here.   
Seto: O_o H...how'd you get those??   
Yami Bakura: Wouldn't you like to know?   
Malik: Yeah. I found your secret computer lab very entertaining.   
Seto: But it's voice activated.   
Yami Bakura: *shrug* Nothing a little hacking and some Sennen magic couldn't fix.   
Malik: Yeah. Ever wonder why your computer was suddenly dubbed in with some sassy English voice instead of the dignified Japanese?   
Yami Bakura: *smirk* That was us.   
Seto: I did wonder...   
Pikazoom: THAT WAS YOU GUYS????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Malik: Eep.   
Yami Bakura: She looks ticked.   
Malik: Go now?   
Yami Bakura: Sure.   
Both: *speedy exit*   
Pikazoom: Wait till I get them...   
Seto: Me too...I should reprogram my comp. now *walks off*   
Shizuko: Everybody's leavin'...Seto, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Malik, Yami Bakura...   
Pikazoom: Yeah...   
Yami: *is about to walk away*   
Pikazoom: Where are you going?!   
Yami: I'm hungry.   
Pikazoom: Oh.   
Shizuko: Carry on...   
Pikazoom: Maybe we should follow one of 'em.   
Shizuko: I guess...   
Pikazoom: I'll follow Yami. I'm hungry too.   
Shizuko: So uh, where is the kitchen???   
Yuugi: I'm sure Yami knows. He's very good at those sort of things.  
Shizuko: Okay then. *half an hour later*   
Yami: Sheesh, does his decorating consist entirely of blue eyes white dragons?   
Pikazoom: No. I saw some duel disk design posters a while back.   
Yuugi: And a couple photos of Mokuba.   
Shizuko: I thought we were going to the kitchen.   
Yami: Eventually. I didn't steal blueprints like SOME people.   
Pikazoom: You mean we're LOST???   
Yami: No.just directionally challenged.   
Shizuko: *sweatdrop* We'll be trapped here forever!!   
Yuugi: Or until the security guards find us and throw us out.   
Pikazoom: Now there's a comforting thought.   
Yami: Isn't it?   
Shizuko: I just wanna get to the kitchen!!!   
Pikazoom: How long have we been walking? Yami:   
Half-hour...   
Pikazoom: -_-...Hey, is that the kitchen?!   
Shizuko: YAY!!!   
Yami: Look at all the food in this fridge!!!   
Shizuko: Milk, cheese, steak, juice, soda, leftovers...   
Pikazoom: Hey guys...   
Shizuko and Yami: Yeah?   
Pikazoom: *points* that door leads to the living room...the place we started at...   
Shizuko: WHAT?!   
Yami: O_O'   
Pikazoom: Apparently, we took the really long way to the kitchen...^_^' Alarm: Whoooo, whoooooo, whoooooooo, beep, beep, beep, etc.   
Shizuko: Eh? Nani??   
Pikazoom: Apparently he keeps an alarm on his food too.   
Seto: *storms in* Is nothing safe?? First my reputation, then my lawn, then my car, then my wall hangings, then my furniture, then my food! Shizuko: And your sanity.   
Pikazoom: *whack*   
Shizuko: Itai.   
Seto: I quit! Everyone: *gasp* WHAT??   
Seto: You heard me! I quit from this whole thing!   
Shizuko: You can't!   
Seto: Why not?   
Shizuko: First of all, I have authoress powers and I can make your life miserable in every single fic I write from now on.   
Seto: Like you don't already.   
Shizuko: Second, if you quit, it only applies to you. You will leave Mokuba behind with me. *evil grin*   
Seto: *glare*   
Shizuko: And thirdly, it will make Pikazoom sad.  
  
Seto: *frown* Fine, I'll stay.   
Pikazoom: :)   
Shizuko: ^_~ Pikazoom: Where's everybody else?   
Seto: Mokuba went to his room.   
Yami Bakura: Hi.   
Malik: What's up?   
Seto: *death glare*   
Yami Bakura and Malik: Eep.   
Shizuko: Where'd you two go?   
Yami Bakura: We've been hiding.   
Malik: In the tub in the third bathroom on the second floor.   
Pikazoom and Shizuko: O_o   
Yami Bakura: That thing is HUGE!   
Malik: It could probably fit 20 people!   
Seto: My stepfather bought useless things...like too many bathrooms...there's only two of us living here for goodness sake! Shizuko: Used to be three.   
Seto: Two's company, three's a crowd. Somebody had to go.   
Pikazoom: Somehow, I don't think that's the real reason he *ahem* ended up dead.   
Seto: *smirk* Smart girl.   
Shizuko: How many years did it take you to learn your way around this place?   
Seto: Two days. Everyone: O_o 


	5. Chapter 5: Take over the world

Good lord,these chapters are long.  
  
Disclaimer: ARGH! Read last chapter's disclaimer  
  
Pikazoom: He IS really good at chess.   
Seto: Right. That's how I looked at it. You learn where and how you can maneuver to reach your goal.   
Everyone: *enlightened*   
Malik: No wonder you get straight A's on your report card.   
Seto: Ye-hey! How do you know what grades I get??   
Yami Bakura: They were in your files. We looked through everything.  
Seto: I'm suddenly very glad I don't keep a diary or anything of the sort.   
Malik: We found tax records.   
Yami Bakura: You sure pay a lot for being a minor.   
Seto: When you make as much money as I do, things like that happen. You also end up having demented weirdos trying to take over your company. They would have wrecked Kaiba Corp!!   
Pikazoom: *nodnod*   
Shizuko: They think too small. I, on the other hand want to take over the world.   
Seto: The day you rule the world I'll actually be nice to Jounouchi.  
Shizuko: Can I get that in writing with your signature?   
Seto: I was being sarcastic.   
Shizuko: Oh. Too bad.   
Pikazoom: What ever happened to your list of things you'll do when you become an evil overlord?   
Shizuko: It's at home.   
Pikazoom: Oh...   
Yami: You have a list?!   
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: Don't we all?   
Seto: Not me.   
Pikazoom: Me neither.   
Yami: Mine's in the works...   
Seto and Pikazoom: O_o   
Shizuko: I will make all my air vents too small for people to escape!  
Yami Bakura: I'll kill all who try to start a rebellion!   
Malik: That's a given. *rants go on for hours*   
Pikazoom and Seto: *yawns*   
Seto: are they done yet?   
Pikazoom: Shizuko's got a hundred things on her list...maybe more...  
Malik: I will make sure no half-dead warrior will be able to swing a broken sword and take away my beloved Sennen rod just before my moment of glory.   
Shizuko: You've been watching Lord of the Rings again, haven't you?  
Malik: How could you tell?   
Yami Bakura: I've decided it's not safe to have friends.   
Malik: *pulls out the Sennen rod dagger* Goodbye then, old buddy.   
Yami Bakura: *grabs a kitchen knife from the nearest drawer* Not if I can help it.   
Seto: This should be interesting.   
Shizuko: No! Do something to stop it! I love these characters!   
Seto: I don't.   
Yami: Uh-huh.   
Pikazoom: Seto, do you really want to clean blood of the whole kitchen?  
Seto: .Not really.but especially not mine.   
Shizuko: Onegai?   
Seto: Fine...*calls guards*   
Pikazoom and Shizuko: YAY!!! ^_^   
Pikazoom: *glomps Seto*   
Shizuko: *is about to glomp Seto but sees that Pikazoom got there first.* *glomps Malik instead*   
Malik: Can't.breathe.   
Yami: ; . ; You're gonna spoil my fun!   
Guards: *come and take Yami Bakura away*   
Shizuko: phew. Thanks.   
Yami Bakura: *through the door* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!   
Seto: That's my line!  
Everyone else: O_o   
Pikazoom: We still need to take a picture of Yami for the band posters.  
Yami: O_o   
Shizuko: Okay Yami, pose for us.   
Yami: ...   
Shizuko: *whips out a camera* *snaps a picture*   
Yami: Hey! I wasn't ready!   
Shizuko: That's okay. With all that leather, you can at least pretend to be looking cool.   
Yami: Ack! My buckles weren't shiny enough! My hair was messed up! I didn't have my cape thingy! I haven't polished the Sennen puzzle in a week! I.I have plaque!   
Everyone: *sweatdrop*   
Shizuko: You looked fine.   
Pikazoom: Besides, blackmail photos of Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists sell for a lot on eBay.   
Yami: ?? Oh no you don't!   
Shizuko: Just watch me. Seto, do you have a computer with net access that I could use?  
Seto: .   
Shizuko: K then. I'll just use the one at home.   
Yami: Nooooo.   
Pikazoom: *whips out a camera* *snaps a picture*   
Yami: *blinkblink*   
Pikazoom: Niiiiice. You look good on your knees, Yami. Now, to find a computer.   
Shizuko: Let's ask Mokuba!!! *runs off*   
Everyone else: *follows*   
Shizuko: Hey Mokuba! Do you have a computer?   
Mokuba: Yeah, why?   
Pikazoom: We need it to sell pics on Ebay.   
Mokuba: Umm...sure.  
~~~In Mokuba's room~~~  
Pikazoom: How come it says 'Dell?'   
Seto: Mokuba's a traitor.   
Mokuba: Hehehe...sorry Niisama.   
Shizuko: All right! Let's get going!   
Pikazoom: Uh, Shizuko?   
Shizuko: Yeah???   
Pikazoom: We need to develop the film...   
Shizuko: ^_^' Whoops!   
Pikazoom: I still have pictures left.   
Shizuko: Me too. I can't afford a digital camera yet. *cry*   
Mokuba: Niisama has about twenty.   
Pikazoom: Big surprise.   
Shizuko: *snaps a pic of Mokuba* K.I only need to take about fifteen more.   
Mokuba: *blink* Won't that be a boring picture?   
Shizuko: Why? Mokuba: I was just standing there.   
Shizuko: That's okay; you always look cute! ^_^   
Pikazoom: Ano.think I could get Seto and Yami to hold still long enough to get a picture of them?   
Shizuko: If you get them to duel each other maybe.   
Mokuba: I think I have a picture of them dueling.   
Pikazoom: REALLY? Mokuba: *going through his files* Yeah. Here. *prints one out, hands it to Pikazoom*   
Pikazoom: Yes! Band posters here we come!   
Shizuko: No! It's blackmail!   
Pikazoom: You can't blackmail them when they look all serious in this picture...   
Shizuko: Darn.   
Seto: I don't see what's so great about a Dell computer...mine is so much more advanced...   
Pikazoom: -_-   
Mokuba: Heehee.   
Pikazoom: *snaps a picture of Yami*   
Yami: HEY!!!   
Pikazoom: We needed a decent picture of you for the band posters.   
Yami: *grumbles*   
Shizuko: We should develop these pictures soon...   
Pikazoom: Must use up more film.   
Shizuko: Ooh! Let's have them reenact some of the great moments in Yu-Gi- Oh! history!   
Mokuba: That.sounds.interesting.   
Pikazoom: Like what? 


	6. Chapter 6: Sugar High

Geez.we wrote so much and updated so little -________-  
  
Disclaimer: sigh NO, WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Shizuko: Ano.OK, Yami stand here.Seto stand up on this chair here.and put these here.*grabs a bunch of brown koosh balls from Mokuba's shelf and tosses them in front of Yami* for Kuribohs, and these go here *snags three blue eyes plushies and ties them together at the neck* *sticks them in front of Kaiba* And voila! You have the famous "don't-blast-my-monster-or- I-might-fall-and-break-a-nail" scene.   
Seto: I resent that.   
Yami: It was much more serious than that.   
Shizuko: Oooh, nice intense expressions. *snaps a pic*   
Seto: That wasn't intense! That was ticked!   
Shizuko: Looked good enough.   
Pikazoom: Now THAT will be blackmail.   
Shizuko: What scene to do next.   
Pikazoom: BEWD plushie...kawaii (cute)! *hugs one*   
Shizuko: O...kay...   
Seto: I could make millions off of those...   
Shizuko: You're always out to make money...   
Seto: Or fire someone...   
Mokuba: Or sneak in...   
Pikazoom: Or saving otoutos (little brothers)...   
Mokuba: Hey...where's Yami?   
Pikazoom: He went back to the kitchen.   
~~~In the kitchen~~~   
Yami: Soo...hungry *touches the fridge* *alarm goes off* -_-   
~~~In Mokuba's room~~~   
Seto: *hears the alarm* Guess he's hungry...   
Yami: *from the kitchen* WHAT DO YOU THINK, GENIUS?!   
Everyone else: O_o   
Shizuko: Well?   
Seto: Well what? Shizuko: Can we eat?   
Seto: Of course not. I eat a balanced dinner at six thirty sharp with absolutely no snacking in between.   
Pikazoom: That's no fun.   
Shizuko: No wonder he looks anorexic. Eep! *hides behind Mokuba from Pikazoom*   
Pikazoom: So do you have all health foods or something?   
Seto: No, actually. There's a ton of leftover Halloween candy in the freezer since I guess no kids want to walk all the way up my driveway for a little sugar. And. *suddenly realizing* .I.forgot.to. oh no.  
~~~In the kitchen~~~   
Yami: *polishing off his seventh chocolate bar* Heh, silly Kaiba, there's no alarm on the freezer.   
~~~In Mokuba's room~~~   
Pikazoom: Then that means.   
Shizuko: *gasp* No!   
Seto: Yes.   
Mokuba: What?   
Yami: *from kitchen* SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Shizuko: *sigh* Ahh yes, the obligatory sugar high in all shojo fluffy fanfics.   
Seto: Noooo.Make it stop!! Let me go!! I'll do anything!! Put me in another fic, angst, deathfic-   
Shizuko: Really? *yanks out a pen and paper* Okay then. I love angst.  
Seto: Wait! Ano.let me rephrase that.   
Yami: *from the kitchen* I FOUND SODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pikazoom: Oh dear.   
Malik: *in kitchen* Hey Yami?   
Yami Malik: Yeah?   
Malik: I'm scared!!!   
Yami Malik: Me too!   
Yami: Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!!!   
Bakura: O_o I'm scared too!   
Yami Malik, Malik, and Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *run away*  
Yami: ^_^ *follows*   
Seto: *is barricading the doors* He's not getting in here!   
Shizuko: What do we do?!   
Pikazoom: I don't know! It was your idea to make him go on a sugar high! YOU BETTER FIX THIS!!!!   
Shizuko: O_O O...o..okay.   
Everyone: .well?   
Shizuko: *thinkthink* Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! *grabs some chocolate and digs in*   
Everyone: O_O' Shizuko: *boingboingboingboingboing* Yami-chan!!!!!!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!   
Yami: Yay!!   
Both: *go bouncing off walls*   
Shizuko: Watch me! I can do Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon! *runs up the wall* (Emergency disclaimer: We don't own that either! Although Shizuko owns a Wufei costume (from Gundam Wing) that doubles as a CT,HD costume!)   
Yami: Watch me! I can do Matrix! *does the funny floating thingy using the power of sugar and the Sennen puzzle* (Another emergency disclaimer: Nope, don't own that either. If we did, the special effects would have been done with curtains and frying pans.or something of the like.)   
Seto: *double barricading the doors*   
Pikazoom: I thought she was supposed to be solving this problem.   
Malik: Since she's not doing anything, I, as her favorite character, must!   
Yami Malik: I suggest we calm the pharaoh down by killing him!   
Yami Bakura: Yeah! Then we can mummify him!   
Isis: Will you guys drop that already!   
Malik: Seto, do you keep any blowguns and poison darts around?   
Yami Bakura: Or a shotgun will do just fine.   
Yami Malik: What about the AK-47 Shizuko was chasing Yami around with a while ago?   
Malik/Yami Bakura: Ooooh.   
Seto: *looks out the keyhole* There are FOOTPRINTS on my CEILING now. Pikazoom: *gasp* No!   
Seto: They better not have ruined any of my paintings.   
Pikazoom: You did those? Seto: Sure. Gozaburo made me learn everything, art included.   
Malik: I hate to admit it, but those are pretty good.   
Pikazoom: The Blue Eyes painting must be yours too ^_^   
Seto: Yeah...   
Yami Bakura: *swipes a small painting* So, uh, where's the AK-47? Pikazoom: It's out in the living room...and I saw that *glare*   
Yami Bakura: Darn. I'm losing my touch...*runs off with it*   
Pikazoom: HEY!!! .   
Seto: -_- Just let him have it...It was a small one anyway.   
Mokuba: Hey...we can't stay in here forever...   
Shizuko and Yami: *burst through the doors and blow all the barricades away* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!   
Seto: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!! *jumps out the window* (A/N: hehehehehehehehehehehe...)   
Mokuba and Pikazoom: Wait for us!!!!   
Shizuko and Yami: *look down*   
Shizuko: He planned that, I tell you. Or else there wouldn't have been a trampoline there.   
Yami: But the trampoline means.   
Shizuko: We can follow!! YEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!   
Yami: *jumps after her* EYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Seto: *looks back* Oh noo.   
Pikazoom: I thought we lost them!   
Seto: *still looking back* I guess no-oof! *runs into Yami Bakura, who is running away with the painting*   
Pikazoom: There you are! Give that back!   
Yami Bakura: No way! You have any idea how much fangirls will pay for something hand painted by the Seto Kaiba??   
Shizuko: *racing up* HI GUYS!!   
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Yami: Have some sugar! *holds up a bag of candy*   
Mokuba: It does look pretty good.   
Seto: No!! Nononono!!! Mokuba don't!!!   
Mokuba: *takes a Hershey's bar*   
Seto: No!!!!!!!! Mokuba!!! I can't save you from a sugar high!!   
Yami Bakura: I want some too!!!   
Pikazoom: *twitch* This.is.so.not.happening.   
Pikazoom: Seto! It's time we take matters into our own hands!!   
Seto: Yeah! *knocks out Yami B and drags him away before sugar-highness can occur*   
Pikazoom and Seto: *run away*   
Sugar-high people: *follow*   
Pikazoom: *eye twitches* I've had enough! It's time for some laws of anime to come into effect!!!   
Sugar-high people: ???   
Pikazoom: *pulls out a mallet from nowhere* AHA!!!   
Seto: Whoa...   
Sugar-high people: O_O   
Pikazoom: Whoops...that's wrong...   
Sugar-high people: Phew -_-   
Pikazoom: *pulls out DECAF COFFEE* HERE WE GO!!!   
Sugar-highs: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *run away*   
Seto and Pikazoom: *high-five*   
Seto: Hey wait, this is supposed to be a band fic...   
Pikazoom: Blame Shizuko for ALL the sugar-high people...   
Yami Bakura: @_@ Itai.... (A/N: ouch....)   
Yami: *bounces onto a tree branch out of reach* At least I don't have to sing this way!   
Pikazoom: Terrorizing the poor Kaibas, eh? I'll challenge you to a Batsu Geemu!   
Yami: *grin* You're on! I haven't lost one yet!   
Seto: Pikazoom, is this wise?   
Pikazoom: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.   
Yami: So. what do we do?   
Pikazoom: It's similar to one you used, what with drawing cards. Anyway, we both draw cards from our decks, compare, and whoever has the highest card, gets a drink from this. *puts a thermos on the table* Whoever finishes the thermos.   
Yami: I get it! I get it! Let's go! I've got heart of the cards!   
Seto: Pikazoom, use my deck.   
Pikazoom: :) Okay.   
Yami: *draws black magician*   
Pikazoom: *draws Saggi the dark clown*   
Yami: Ha! I win! *grabs the thermos* *drains it*   
Pikazoom: I said a sip.oh well, it doesn't matter.   
Yami: No more left! I win!   
Pikazoom: Wrong. I win.   
Yami: What are you talking about?   
Pikazoom: *opens the thermos* That WAS the decaf coffee.   
Yami: *gasp* DECAF????   
Pikazoom: *grin* That's right. This game goes to me!  
Shizuko/Mokuba:!!!! NOOOOO!!! We have lost one of our number!!!! *run away*   
Seto: Hey! Come back with my little brother!   
Yami Bakura: *sneaking away in all the chaos.with the painting*  
Pikazoom: TOMB ROBBER!!!   
Yami Bakura: ???   
Pikazoom: Come back here!!!   
Yami Bakura: *runs*   
Pikazoom: Darn.   
Seto: Obviously we need a plan here... *pulls out the trap door*   
Yami: Whas dat?   
Seto: It's my secret computer lab.   
Pikazoom: *mumbles* not that secretive...   
Seto: Okay, I have nets set up in these areas *points to blueprints on the comp screen* We should spray the nets with decaf coffee...  
Pikazoom: Okay, good idea. Btw, how'd you get out the last time?   
Seto: *points to air vent*   
Yami and Pikazoom: Ah... 


	7. Chapter 7: Laundromat

Sigh.  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!!! .  
  
~~~Outside~~~   
Shizuko: *looking at blueprints* So they'll probably use the nets on here. That means we should avoid these areas.   
Yami Malik/Yami Bakura: Are we great or what?   
Shizuko: You guys are awesome. With these, we'll never get caught! Have some more chocolate.   
Yami Malik/Yami Bakura: ^_^   
Mokuba: I know where most everything is too!   
Shizuko: Great. Have more chocolate too.   
Mokuba: Yay!   
Shizuko: Sheesh, why are we still hanging out here anyways? Let's go to the Turtle Game Shop! I bet Yuugi wants some sugar.   
Mokuba: Yay! Yuugi!  
~~~In the comp room~~~   
Seto:   
Huh?   
Yami: ?   
Pikazoom: They're leaving the premises?   
Seto: I thought they were going to hunt us down.   
Pikazoom: Yeah.   
Seto: There's something going on here.   
Pikazoom: Of course! Yami Bakura and Yami Malik have blueprints!   
Seto: . DARNIT!!!!!   
Yami: O_o So what do we do now???   
Pikazoom: Well...since they're gone...   
Seto: We'll make sure they can't get in.   
Seto, Yami, and Pikazoom: *barricade mansion*   
Pikazoom: Hey...where's Malik???   
Yami: You mean 'Terrance' ehehehe (A/N: Rumor floating around about his dub name) Pikazoom: *WHACK* NEVER SAY THAT CURSED NAME!!!!   
Yami: @_@ Seto:   
Yami's been on ezboard apparently (A/N: NO!! WE DO NOT OWN EZBOARD!!!)  
Pikazoom: *is angry* Wait till Shizuko hears about this...she'll kill you Yami...hey wait...wasn't this a band fic?   
Seto: Yeah, until Shizuko made it into a sugar-high fic *glares*  
Shizuko: (elsewhere) *stops* I sensed.great anger from Seto Kaiba.  
Mokuba: What? Niisama?   
Shizuko: He is most displeased. *grin*   
Yami Bakura: How can you tell?   
Shizuko: I've got a muse of him that moved in a few months ago. I'm still trying to figure out how to evict him.   
Everyone: O_o S  
hizuko: Never mind.   
~~~Back at the Kaiba mansion~~~   
Malik: *wandering around* Where did everybody go? *paces the lawn* *leans on a tree*   
Net: *captures Malik*   
Malik: Oh great.   
~~~In the mansion~~~   
Seto: Hey! Not everybody's gone! We just caught something.   
Pikazoom: If it's one of the Big Five's henchmen, there will be death in your yard.   
Seto: Don't worry, I'll help.   
Pikazoom: Okay then! Yami: Let's go see what happened.   
~~~Outside~~~   
Malik: This reminds me of the time Isis tied me up so I wouldn't break things while she tried to clean up my room. Hehehe.that was funny. She found my collection of various Egyptian beetles.   
~~~Inside~~~   
Seto: *picks up Shizuko's AK-47* I'm not taking any chances. Let's go!  
~~~At the net~~~   
Pikazoom: So it was Malik...   
Yami: You mean Terrance *snickers*   
Pikazoom: *WHACK*   
Malik: ANATA WA BAKA DESU!!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!! (A/N: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!! I WILL KILL YOU! )   
Yami: I say we leave him up there   
Malik: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!   
Seto: We can hear you without yelling you know.   
Malik: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...   
Yami: *grabs the AK-47* You can let him down, but I'm keeping this for safety.   
Seto: *cuts the rope*   
Malik: *falls* OUCH!!!   
Seto: HEY!!! You're paying for that broken birdhouse!!!   
Pikazoom: Malik will be getting one small paycheck...   
~~~Game Shop~~~   
Shizuko: My Seto muse is scolding me for making a band fic into a sugar- high fic...   
Mokuba: Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!!   
Other sugar-highs: *join in*   
Seto muse: THAT'S IT!!!!! I WANT TO MOVE!!!!   
Squall muse: Join the club... (A/N: We do NOT own FF8! ^_^ Go Squaresoft!)   
Vampire muse: *looks up* *grins*   
Seto muse: *shudder* Figures SHE would like it here.   
Squall muse: Bloodsucker.   
Seto muse: Does she EVER talk? Squall muse: Not that I've ever heard.  
Sugoroku: *walks in* *blink* Hyperness, eh.? You all must be thirsty from bouncing around this much. *gets out a bunch of glasses of water*  
Shizuko: Yay! *drains hers*   
Everyone else: *follows suit*   
Shizuko: Tell me, Yuugi, is your Jiisan always this understanding?  
Yuugi: I dunno. *silence*   
Shizuko: Whoa.whoa.silence?? What's wrong here? We're on a sugar high!  
Everyone: *looks around, puzzled* .   
Sugoroku: *smile* It never fails. The water has diluted the sugar in your systems, thus reducing the hyperness. Wisdom does come with age. (A/N: Yep, scientific reality has been thrown out the window in case you were wondering.)   
Shizuko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls to the floor* *sobsob* My lovely sugar.   
Seto/Squall muses: *sigh of relief*   
Pikazoom, Seto, Malik, etc.: *running up*   
Sugoroku: It's all right. I deal with sugar highs all the time. Why once, when Yuugi was five-   
Yuugi: *quickly* Thanks, Jiichan, that's okay.   
Shizuko: *sobsob* Sugar.  
Malik: *walks over* *kneels awkwardly by Shizuko* It's okay.it's over now.   
Shizuko: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Malik* (Hey, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes! Whether it's voluntarily given or not is another matter, of course.)   
Malik: Erk.   
Pikazoom: We're here!!!   
Yami: *holds the AK-47 nervously*   
Shizuko: What's wrong Yami?   
Seto: This could get violent...   
Pikazoom: *tells Shizuko what he did*   
Shizuko: WHAT?! YOU CALLED HIM THE UNSPEAKABLE NAME?! BATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: umm...I think it means bad. Shizuko: Literally punishment, if I remember correctly. Like Batsu Geemu. And if we're wrong, the reviewers will flame us and we get.um.we get cool markings like Malik's brands. Never mind.)   
Yami: *shaking*   
Seto: At least it's not my house ^_^   
Malik: -_- Oh geez...   
Shizuko: *pulls out a scythe* Yami: O_O *runs away*   
Shizuko: COME BACK HERE!!!!   
Seto: Hey Malik, I'll make you a deal.   
Malik: What kinda deal?   
Seto: If by some odd miracle Yami lives, you don't have to pay for the birdhouse.   
Malik: YES!!!!!! RUN, YAMI, RUN!!!!   
Pikazoom: O_o Words I never thought I'd ever hear from him.   
Shizuko: DIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Yami: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs behind Malik*   
Malik: Ano.maybe we should calm down and talk this out peacefully.  
Seto: That was out of character.   
Malik: *out of the corner of his mouth* I need the money. *to Shizuko* I mean, we don't have to fight.   
Shizuko: Hey, whose side are you on??   
Malik: Um.   
Shizuko: And since when were you so interested in Yami's well being? Huh?   
Malik: I.   
Shizuko: Weren't you trying to kill him earlier? Malik: Eh.No! No way! We're old pals! *throws an arm around Yami's shoulders* Ehehehe.   
Yami: *choke* I'll take the scythe over this any day.   
Shizuko: Riiiiiiiiight. You know what he said about you, don't you?  
Malik: .yeah.   
Shizuko: I don't believe a word of it. Die, Yami!!   
Yami: *dives beneath a table*   
Shizuko: Bother. This isn't where we have pipe bombs under every table.  
Yami: *sigh of relief*   
Yugi: Wait! Please don't hurt him! Shizuko: *looks at Yugi*   
Yugi: *big watery puppy dog eyes*   
Shizuko: No...must...resist...ARGH!!! Fine, I won't kill him. .   
Pikazoom: Wow.   
Seto: Now that's power. The dreaded eyes.   
Malik: Yes! I won't go poor!!!! *anime tears of joy*   
Everyone else: O_o Pikazoom: Speaking of money...we have your paychecks.   
Malik: YAY!!!! *more tears of joy*   
Everyone else: O_o   
Shizuko: *ahem* Hold on, we gotta make some adjustments...   
Pikazoom: *scratches out Seto's amount and makes it bigger*   
Shizuko: *scratches out Malik's amount and makes it smaller*   
Pikazoom: Here ya go.   
Malik: WHAT?! Only $100?!   
Pikazoom: *whacks him* $100 is a lot! Think of all the Yu-Gi-Oh cards you can buy with that money.   
Shizuko: But better yet, DVDs!!!   
Seto: *whispers to Yami* I thought food and clothes were the basic necessities...   
Yami: *whispers back* Apparently not to fangirls...   
Seto and Yami: *sigh* (A/N: Very OOCish)   
Shizuko: Hey! Malik! What happened to your shirt?? It's.not very white any more.   
Malik: *looks down at the crisscrossing brown pattern* I think that's from the net. It was kind of damp, and smelled like breakfast.  
Everyone: ???   
Seto: That would be the decaf coffee.   
Malik: @#$%!   
Shizuko: *gasp*   
Malik: That was your idea, wasn't it, Kaiba Seto??   
Seto: No it wasn- *looks way back into the fic* Oh, wait, yes it was.  
Malik: *to Shizuko* DESTROY HIM!!!!!!!!   
Shizuko: *starts sharpening her scythe*   
Pikazoom: *steps in front of Seto* I'm warning you. *pulls out a sword*  
Yami: So the authoresses war now?   
Malik: *pulls out the popcorn*   
Shizuko: *tosses away the scythe* *pulls out twin buster rifles (ala Gundam Wing, which, as I said, we don't own either!)*   
Pikazoom: You know what your muse is going to do to you if you hurt Seto, right?   
Shizuko: . You're right. Truce?   
Pikazoom: Well.   
Shizuko: I'll give you a free request good for one fanart by me; type and characters are your choices.   
Pikazoom: Really? I want a Seto piccy!   
Yami: *thinks* How come no one wants pictures of me??? :(   
Pikazoom: And add in Yami too!   
Yami: YAY!!!   
Everyone else: O_o   
Yami: I mean...*ahem*...   
Pikazoom: And make it in Ancient Egypt! ^_^ Oh yeah, don't make Yami so tall this time.   
Shizuko: Fine, fine.   
Seto: Tall? Not taller than me I hope.   
Pikazoom: Nope. That would be just wrong.   
Yami: Hey...   
Seto: Okay, good.   
Malik: What am I supposed to do with these stains?!   
Pikazoom: How about washing it? Malik: Where's the laundromat?!   
Yuugi: It's a couple blocks down.   
Malik: Okay. Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow while it's washing?  
Isis: Why? You're a guy, for goodness sakes.   
Malik: I'm not going to wait for however long it takes to wash and dry without a shirt or the fangirls will level the town.   
Seto: Good thinking. But I didn't bring anything.   
Yuugi: I'll go see what I have.   
Malik: As if you have anything that'd fit me.   
Yuugi: Maybe.   
~~~10 minutes later~~~   
Malik: WHAT??? YOU'RE TELLING ME THE ONLY SHIRT YOU HAVE IN MY SIZE IS A PINK T-SHIRT WITH PIKACHUS DANCING AROUND IN A CIRCLE???? (AN: Nope, not Pokemon either)   
Yuugi: Yeah. Well, that or the magenta one with daisies. Funny, I thought I burned those two a long time ago, but I guess not.   
Malik: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE. AN INDIGNITY. THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seto: Sh, shh. You hear that??   
Everyone: *silence*   
Malik: *sulkily* I don't hear nothin'.   
Seto: It's the sound of stampeding fangirls.   
Malik: *gulp* I'll take the shirt with the Pikachus.   
Pikazoom: *stealthily pulls out a camera*   
Malik: Do you have a hood? This is embarassing!   
Shizuko: *looks at Pikazoom* Can I?   
Pikazoom: *sigh* Fine.   
Shizuko: ^_^ Yay *materializes a jacket with a hood*   
Seto: We could use some too...you know, fangirls.   
Pikazoom: Oh yeah. *materializes more*   
Yami: It's too big.   
Pikazoom: No complaining.   
Yami: ...   
Pikazoom: Speaking of fangirls, we should develop our photos.   
Shizuko: Okay...where do we go though?   
Pikazoom: How about Longs? (A/N: nope try again)   
Shizuko: Okay   
Malik: Wait, I'm going to the laundromat!   
Shizuko: We'll split up, and meet back here, okay?   
Everyone: Okay!   
~~~Two minutes later~~~   
Malik: Yami Bakura, why are people snickering?   
Yami Bakura: Um.Maybe it's your jacket.   
Malik: Wha-?   
Yami Bakura: *Looks at the back of the jacket.* *snort*   
~~~Elsewhere~~~   
Shizuko: Huh?? How come my jacket has the eye symbol on the back? This is supposed to be Malik's!! Mine had a-   
~~~On the way to the laundromat~~~   
Malik: BUTTERFLY??? WHY DOES MY JACKET HAVE A GIANT RED BUTTERFLY ON THE BACK????   
Yami Bakura: Mmm.red. Reminds me of blood.   
Malik: It WOULD remind you of something like that.   
Yami Bakura: Blood's queer. It tastes cool, though; and most blood tastes pretty much the same.   
Malik: When would you have figured that out?   
Yami Bakura: Well, I tasted my own when I got punched in the mouth when the pharaoh's guards captured me. I tasted Pegasus's when I licked his blood off the Sennen eye (AN: Yes, peoples! He really did in the manga.nasty.). And.yeah.   
Malik: *looking nauseous* Let's change the subject, shall we? I'm turning my jacket inside out.   
Yami Bakura: *staring dreamily off into space* Blood.  
Malik: *blinkblink* And I thought I had grown inured to his freakiness.   
Pikazoom: Are you sure it was alright to leave Yami Bakura and Malik on their own?   
Shizuko: Of course! I think they'll be fine... 


	8. Chapter 8: Fangirls attack!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh...*shifty eyes* yet.  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~   
Malik: *takes off his jacket* It's getting hot.   
Random Fangirl: LOOK!!!!   
MALIK!!!! Malik: Uh oh...   
Yami Bakura: YOU BAKA!!!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!   
Yami Bakura and Malik: *run*   
~~~Elsewhere~~~   
Seto: Now tell me why Yami and I are tagging along?   
Pikazoom: So we can protect you from fangirls ^_^   
Yami: Such a comforting thought -_-   
Shizuko: Of course. Haven't you heard of Charlie's Angels? (AN: Not that either. I'm starting to feel so deprived.) *attempts a few martial arts moves* *trips* *falls*   
Seto: Oh, I feel so much safer now.   
Shizuko: I thought you would.   
Yami: We should be trying to stop them from developing these pictures, actually.   
Seto: Hey, you're right.   
~~~Umm.who know where~~~   
Malik and Yami Bakura: *hiding in an alley*   
Malik: *gasp, gasp* Did we lose them?   
Yami Bakura: I think so.   
Malik: Hey, I can see the laundromat from here! We went the right way!  
Yami Bakura: Great. Let's get this over with.   
Malik: Uh oh.   
Yami Bakura: What?   
Malik: Umm.see.I changed into the jacket at the game shop.   
Yami Bakura: Right.   
Malik: And I left my shirt there. We have nothing to wash.   
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!! *strangles Malik*   
Malik: Can't...breathe...   
Yami Bakura: GOOD!!!   
~~~elsewhere~~~   
Shizuko: We can hear you, you know.   
Yami: whoops...   
Pikazoom: Did you know, a lot of people in my grade DON'T watch Yu-gi-oh?   
Seto: WHAT?!   
Yami: That's not funny Pikazoom!   
Pikazoom: I'm not joking! Some people don't know what the BEWD (Blue Eyes White Dragon) in my AIM screen name means!   
Yami and Seto: AN INJUSTICE!!!   
Shizuko: That's actually pretty scary...not watching Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Pikazoom: Some don't even know what the Seto part is for...   
Seto: *nearly faints*   
Yami: *pats his back* It's okay...   
Shizuko: Well, at least you're not as obscure as some animes.   
Seto: True.   
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
Malik: *manages to get Yami Bakura's hands from his throat* *punches him down the alley*   
Yami Bakura: *gets up, dodges Malik's fist, knocks him down* Etc. Etc. *ten minutes later* Whoo.truce?   
Malik: Sure. I haven't had a good fight in ages.   
Yami Bakura: Me neither. The pharaoh fights dirty, y'know. He always turns them into games.   
Malik: That's stinks. For one, he's the king of games, and two, he is the main character.   
Yami Bakura: Tell me about it.   
Malik: *rubs his head* Hey, that one move back there was pretty good. Wanna teach me?   
Yami Bakura: You mean the thingy where I slammed you into the ground after you tried to get a headlock on me?   
Malik: Yeah! That one!   
Yami Bakura: And you have to teach me the thingy where you blocked that one punch and suddenly had me against the wall.   
Malik: Sure! Ano.I'm thirsty now. Wanna go get ice cream or something?  
Yami Bakura: Yeah.   
Malik: Friends are good to have, no?   
Yami Bakura: I guess so. And least friends that will fight with you.  
Malik: Yeah! That's the best.   
Two random passerbys: *look at the boys strangely*   
Yami Bakura: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!!!!!   
Passerbys: N-n-nothing! *run away*   
Malik: That was great! Where do we get ice cream???   
Yami Bakura: I dunno...let's find the others and ask.   
Malik: But Pikazoom is against turning this into a hyper fic...   
Yami Bakura: Oh yeah...well, we'll find it ourselves!   
Malik: YEAH!!!   
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
Pikazoom: Look at those two people run. Seto: Wonder what that was about...   
Shizuko: Look, there's Malik and Yami Bakura.   
Yami: Yami Bakura probably scared those two off with his face!   
Yami Bakura: I HEARD THAT!!!   
Yami: Well, at least he's not deaf...   
Shizuko: Hey! Guys! I just got an idea!   
Yami: What?   
Shizuko: Well, you guys can try your songs here!   
Malik: We're in the middle of town.   
Shizuko: I know. But stand here and sing! We can see what people do! Seto: ...   
Shizuko: *casually pulls out the buster rifles*   
Seto/Malik/Yami: *line up neatly*   
Malik: But what do we sing?   
Pikazoom: Well, what do you guys know?   
Seto: Disappeared, outta here, It was time to pay my dues. Never guessed that you'd be dressed In my clothes and in my shoes Ya couldn't wait to move right in If I were you, I'd be concern-   
Yami: WHAT is THAT song??   
Shizuko: *looks at Pikazoom* You've been letting him listen to your CD, the one that goes with the dubbed TV show, again, haven't you?  
Pikazoom: He probably has his own copy.   
Shizuko: True.   
Malik: Hey, I've heard that one too.   
Seto/Malik: *together* Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!   
Shizuko: *sweatdrop* I think we should maybe start hiding the CD. I've heard those songs too many times.   
Seto: *thinking* Muahahahhahahaha...revenge for the sugar-high portion of this fic!!!!   
Malik: *thinking* Why am I singing? Oh yeah, authoress powers... -_-  
Fangirls: EEEE!!!! *hurry toward the group*   
Shizuko: Yipes!!!! *runs*   
Pikazoom: Every authoress and band member for themselves!!!! *runs away*   
Everyone else: *follows*   
Seto: *thinking* THERE GOES MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!! .   
Malik: *thinking* I HATE AUTHORESS POWERS!!!!!   
Yami: *thinking* I WONDER WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF I MIND CRUSH THEM *sadistic grin*   
Shizuko: *suddenly remembers the fangirl shield* Wait! I can save us! *begins weaving the spell*   
Kage NoTenshi: (who has asked to be inserted at random places) *throws out a de-spell* SETOOOOOOOOO!!! MALIIIIIIIIK!!! YAAAAAAAAMIIIIII!!!!!!  
Seto: O.o   
Malik/Yami Malik: O.o   
Yami/Yuugi: O.o   
Bakura/Yami Bakura: O.o   
Shizuko: O.o   
Pikazoom: O.o   
Shizuko: Well there goes my shield. Run!   
Yami Bakura: Wait! I have a de-spell for her de-spell.somewhere in here.   
Yami: Too late!   
Everyone: *races off*   
Malik: I HATE AUTHORESS POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Seto and Yami: ME TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pikazoom: If we try to send them away, Kage NoTenshi will come and de-spell us -_-   
Shizuko: Darn!!!!   
Pikazoom: Why'd you have to insert her there?!   
Shizuko: I DUNNO!!!!!   
Pikazoom: ...I know!!! *grabs a card* HOLY BARRIER MIRROR FORCE!!! *makes excessive hand movements*   
Mirror Force: *reflects all chasing fangirls*   
Pikazoom: Yay! ^_^   
Seto, Yami, Yami B. and Malik: Wow...   
Shizuko: They're coming back!!! *ten minutes later*   
Shizuko: Oh, this is great. They'll NEVER think of looking for us in Kaiba's basement. Who's idea was this?   
Seto: *scowl* Mine.   
Pikazoom: Well, I don't hear anyone coming.   
Shizuko: Really?   
Malik: What a relief.   
Shizuko: *listens* You're right. How weird.   
Pikazoom: And we're pretty much right back where we started, aren't we?  
Yami: Unfortunately, yes.   
Mokuba: *sitting on a box and eating a cookie* So what are we gonna do now?   
Seto: *looks suspicious* Is that a cookie?   
Mokuba: Yeah.   
Seto: And cookies have sugar.   
Mokuba: Yeah!   
Pikazoom: *groan* Yes, right back where we started. *goes off to find an emergency glass of water*   
Seto: Forget a cup of water!!! *pulls out a huge water gun* DROP THE COOKIE!!!!   
Mokuba: O_o *drops the cookie*   
Pikazoom: *crushes it*   
Everyone else but Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *cries*   
Seto: *sighs* Great...now they're crybabies!!!   
Pikazoom: -_- Btw, Seto, nice use of the anime laws.   
Seto: Thanks (A/N: Anime law: pulling out stuff from some unknown place)   
Malik: *sniffle* Hey...where's Yami Bakura?   
~~~Elsewhere~~~   
Yami Bakura: ARGH!!! Those fangirls are all following me!!! Hmm... *hides in the Sennen Ring*   
Ryou: Hmm? Hmm?   
Fangirls: *glomp Ryou*   
Ryou: @_@ Itai. 


	9. Chapter 9: Swearing

Disclaimer: Still NO!! Not yet anyway....muahahahaha  
  
~~~In the Basement~~~   
Malik: Hey, has anyone seen Bakura?   
Shizuko: No!! His Yami is my other favorite bishounen! We can't have lost him! Where did he go?   
Seto: No way I'm going out there. There's still fangirls all over.  
Shizuko: Not for Bakura?   
Seto: No. Especially not for the tomb robber. I'm staying here. *pulls out a laptop from nowhere and starts typing*   
Shizuko: *sulk*   
Malik: Out of curiosity, Seto, what do you do on that computer all the time?   
Seto: Lots of stuff.   
Malik: Like what?   
Seto: Run my company, check my email, and I downloaded Pokemon Crystal last week so I'm almost done with that.   
Shizuko: You play Pokemon?   
Seto: It's Mokuba's fault. Once I found out the power you can get with the right high-level Pokemon.   
Shizuko: Figures. It's all about power.   
Seto: You got it.   
Yami: You never learn, do you?   
Seto: Hey, my heart of the cards like me better than your heart of the cards likes you. I wouldn't talk.   
Yami: *sulks and glares*   
Pikazoom: You should try to act your age minus about 5000 years.   
Yami: NOW WE'RE IMPLYING THAT I'M OLD?!?!?!?!?!?!   
Pikazoom: O_o *mutters* Somebody's cranky...   
Shizuko: *mutters* Yup...   
Yami: WHAT WAS THAT?!   
Pikazoom: Nothing...   
Yami: *starts ranting*   
Seto: I've got earplugs! *hands them around*   
Everyone: *can still hear Yami* -_-  
Malik: That's it!!!! I'm chancing it with the fangirls!!!! *runs out*  
Everyone else but   
Yami: *follows*   
Pikazoom: So technically, all the Yami's are old because they're from ancient Egypt.   
Shizuko: I guess so. Maybe they should retire soon.   
Yami Malik: WHAT???   
Shizuko: Yeah. We'll find a nice elderly home for you all.and visit on weekends. How's that?   
Yami Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But they don't let you kill people there!   
Pikazoom: Since when were you allowed to kill people anywhere?   
Yami Malik: You've got a point, but still!   
Shizuko: Still what?   
Pikazoom: But actually, Yami Malik wasn't from ancient Egypt since he was just born out of Malik's pain and anger.   
Yami Malik: So I'm not that old! I still have years left!   
Malik: Makkuro.   
Yami Malik: *scowl* Nezumiiro.   
Shizuko: Not again.   
Malik and Yami Malik: *death glare*   
Seto: I bet they're gonna fight...   
Malik and Yami Malik: *fight*   
Pikazoom: Yup -_-'   
Shizuko: Maybe we should stop them...   
Malik: MAKKURO!!!!   
Yami Malik: NEZUMIIRO!!!!   
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*   
Yami: Who do you think will win?   
Seto: Yami Malik. He's much more evil and sadistic than Malik.   
Yami: True...   
Shizuko: GO MALIK!!!!   
Pikazoom: O_o   
Bakura: Maybe now Malik will really be able to relate to me with how I feel about my Yami.   
Yami Bakura: What's that supposed to mean?   
Bakura: *smile-so-cute-you-can-never-stay-mad-at-him* Oh, nothing.   
Yami Bakura: Hn.   
Malik: Truce?   
Yami Malik: Truce.   
Malik: Yami Bakura fights better than you do.   
Yami Malik: Yeah, I noticed you got some new moves. Hey, Yami B., wanna teach me some too?   
Yami Bakura: I guess. Hey, Ryou, c'mere so I can demonstrate the neck chop.   
Bakura: Heh, no way. Find somebody else.   
Yami Bakura: *ahem* Oh, Pharaoooooh.   
Yami: *zoning* What?   
Yami Bakura: Come here.   
Yami: Why?   
Yami Bakura: Because I have something for you...   
Yami: Okay...   
Pikazoom: NO!!! DUN GO!!!!! *clings to Yami's leg*   
Yami: O_o *trips*   
Everyone else: -_-' oh boy...   
Yami: itai....@_@   
Pikazoom: Whoops....   
Seto: Why'd you save him?   
Pikazoom: Cause he's my second favorite bishie.   
Seto: But you still like me best, right?   
Pikazoom: ^_^ yup   
Seto: ^_^   
Shizuko: -_-' Yeah, well, Malik is cooler than anyone.except maybe a tie with Yami B.   
Pikazoom: Not again.   
Shizuko: Wait till you hear me gush over Otogi.   
Everyone: *shudder*   
Shizuko: What? What?   
Yami: Back in the Golden Age of Egypt, I could have had someone who talked as much as you locked away where I'd never have to hear you again.   
Shizuko: Yeah, yeah. It's the "back-in-the-good-old-days-when-I-was-your-age-Sonny-Boy" talk. You sound like a grandpa.   
Yami: *glare*   
Yami Malik: I never thought about it that way.   
Yami Bakura: But the pharaoh DOES sound like an old grandpa.   
Yami: Silence, tomb robber.   
Yami Bakura: Oh, but you're not royalty anymore. *snicker*   
Pikazoom: *whispers to Seto* you think we should stop them?   
Seto: *whispers back* Well, there's definitely gonna be a fight...  
Pikazoom: *whispers back* I'm gonna break up the fight.   
Seto: *whispers* with what?   
Pikazoom: *whispers plan*   
Seto: Interesting diversion...that's gonna get you killed.   
Pikazoom: *shrugs* I'm an authoress remember?   
Seto: True.   
Pikazoom: HEY!!!   
Everyone: *looks at Pikazoom*   
Pikazoom: I have a few things to say...Yami Malik in the Japanese version sounds slightly like Honda's first dub voice (you know, the stupid sounding one?) with an added bit of him sounding drunk (well...that's what I think he sounds like)!!!   
Yami Malik: WHY YOU!!!! *jumps at her*   
Pikazoom: *pulls out a mallet* *whacks Yami Malik*   
Yami Malik: @_@   
Pikazoom: And Yami Bakura's Japanese voice sounds like a deranged, sadistic psycho CHILD!!!   
Yami Bakura: HEY!!! *jumps at her*   
Pikazoom: *WHACK*   
Yami Bakura: @_@ Itai...   
Yami: Anything about me?   
Pikazoom: Nope   
Yami: ^_^   
Seto: Nice use of the anime laws.   
Pikazoom: ^_^ Thanks.   
Shizuko: NOOOO!!! YAMI BAKURA!!!!! ; . ;   
Pikazoom, Seto, and Yami: -_-'   
Shizuko: *teary sulk* And he does NOT sound like a child. He sounds like Yubaba from Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi (Japanese "Spirited Away," which belongs to Hayao Miyazaki), and I LIKE that.   
Everyone: *bigger sweatdrop*   
Yami Bakura: *staggering up* Really? You do? But everyone ridicules that voice!   
Shizuko: No, I really do like it.   
Pikazoom: Freeze! No sappy moments between authoresses and favorite characters that will make all the readers annoyed!   
Shizuko: Aw.   
Yami Bakura: *blink* *sway* Ohh.what just happened? I'm feeling the aftereffects of authoress powers.   
Shizuko: Argh! You messed it up!   
Pikazoom: This is supposed to be a BAND fic.   
Seto: Well, that got kind of off, didn't it?   
Malik: Tell me about it.   
Seto: Well...it would still BE a band fic if Shizuko hadn't MADE IT A HYPER FIC!!!!!!   
Pikazoom: My sister is in food science at college, and she says sugar has nothing to do with making kids hyper. It just raises their blood sugar.   
Shizuko: DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT?! NOW I CAN'T USE SUGAR TO MAKE ME HYPER!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!   
Seto and Pikazoom: Good lord -_-   
Malik: I'll never love sugar the way I used to...   
Seto: Hey! Maybe we should concentrate on our BAND?   
Yami: I want another paycheck...   
Pikazoom: NO! YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY WORK TO GET PAID!!!!!   
Yami: *sulks*   
Shizuko: Oh, wait, I already knew it doesn't make you hyper. But, guess what? YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: *blink*   
Malik: Hm.me too!   
Pikazoom: Now, kiddies, this is what's known as "extreme denial."  
Mokuba and Yuugi: *nodnod* *take notes*   
Shizuko: Hey! That's not funny!   
Seto: Also observe the fascinating complex I like to call "beyond help." Almost everyone here is suffering from it.   
Mokuba and Yuugi: *nodnod* *take notes*   
Shizuko: Hey! That does it! Die, Seto!   
Seto: *stands behind Pikazoom*   
Shizuko: *snicker* That doesn't work. You're so freakishly tall she doesn't make much of a shield.   
Seto: Well, considering YOUR aim, Pikazoom works just fine as a shield.  
Shizuko: HEY!!!   
Seto: Besides, I don't think Pikazoom will like it if you attack me.  
Pikazoom: *glares in confirmation*   
Shizuko: Phooey -_-   
Seto: At least I didn't insult your height...   
Shizuko: -_-'   
Yami: Come to think of it, nobody ever insults anyone else's height.  
Pikazoom: Really? I recall you mocked Shizuko once and she tried to kill you...   
Shizuko: Oh yeah... *glares*   
Pikazoom: Err...whoops...WELL ANYWAY, let's get practicing for our band...ehehehehe...^_^'   
Shizuko: *evil grin* That's right. Yami still owes us a solo.   
Yami: *groans something about not being able to win either way*   
Yami Bakura: What's that? Pharaoh? Aren't you king of games? You should be able to win at anything!   
Yami: *mutters something*   
Yami Bakura: *gasp* Where'd you learn THAT word?  
Yami: Ancient Egypt. I should think you would have recognized the dialect.  
Yami Bakura: You learned it from me, didn't you? I was yelling it at you just before you had me locked in the ring!   
Shizuko: What? What?   
Malik: Don't interrupt them. They're discussing ancient Egyptian swear words. It's.uh.an art of sorts.   
Shizuko/Pikazoom: Ah.   
Seto: What they're saying is not pretty.   
Malik: How would you know?   
Seto: *shrugs* I can mysteriously read hieratic...now I can mysteriously understand Egyptian.   
Malik: You scare me.   
Shizuko: He randomly picks up odd talents.   
Pikazoom: I think that's cool! ^_^   
Shizuko and Malik: -_-' You would.   
Seto: You think Yami and Yami Bakura will kill each other?   
Pikazoom: Yeah. They never liked each other much anyway.   
Yami: *yells something unintelligible at Yami Bakura*   
Yami Bakura: *yells something just as unintelligible back at Yami*  
Seto: *calmly pulls soap out of nowhere and washes both Yami's mouths out*   
Shizuko/Pikazoom: O.o   
Yami/Yami Bakura: *gagging*   
Seto: *puts the soap away into empty space*   
Shizuko: Um.Seto, where'd you learn that?   
Seto: Not telling. But it works wonders on foul-mouthed spirits that really should be in elderly homes right now.   
Yami: *rinsing out his mouth* *spits* I-- *choke* *rinses out some more* -- resent that.   
Seto: Good for you.   
Yami Bakura: *wipes his mouth on his sweater sleeve* Hey, at least it didn't taste as bad as the food in your prisons, Pharaoh.   
Yami: That was on purpose, fool!   
Yami Bakura: *glares*   
Pikazoom: *suddenly* Ewwwwwwww....   
Everyone else: What?   
Pikazoom: *points to something* It says here you dug up Yami's father's grave and pulled out his mummy...   
Shizuko: O_o   
Yami Bakura: And darn proud of it!   
Everyone else: -_-'   
Seto: Figures...   
Pikazoom: I wonder why you guys don't have tans anymore...in the manga you all have tans ^_^   
Yami: It generally depends on one's habitat.   
Yami Bakura: Eh?   
Yami: You get a tan if you live in a sunny place like Egypt; you stay white if you live in a less sunny place.like Japan.   
Everyone: Ahh.   
Yami Bakura: Yeah, but culture has disintegrated much since my time.  
Shizuko: What do you mean?   
Yami Bakura: People don't bury their dead with mounds of gold anymore.  
Pikazoom: How would you know?   
Yami Bakura: I checked.   
Everyone else: Eww!!!   
Yami Bakura: What?   
Shizuko: But they are dead, and therefore can't hurt you.   
Yami Bakura: And I don't believe in ghosts.   
Shizuko: Me neither. But when they're dead, they don't bleed.   
Yami Bakura: True.blood makes things so much more interesting.  
Pikazoom: You scare me...   
Yami Bakura: Good.   
Pikazoom: -_- 


	10. Chapter 10: Got Natron?

Disclaimer: no.  
  
Seto: *grumbles*  
  
Pikazoom: What's wrong?  
  
Seto: I better have won that duel...stupid Japanese Yu-Gi-oh site won't tell me!  
  
Shizuko: Have you tried ha-  
  
Seto: Hacking does nothing.  
  
Shizuko: Oh.  
  
Malik: Where am I in these Japanese episodes?  
  
Pikazoom: Taken over by Yami Malik...wait...why are we talking about this?  
  
Seto: Cause I brought it up?  
  
Pikazoom: -_- This is actually a band fic...not a time to complain about the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh site not giving proper summaries...  
  
Shizuko: Really? I thought it was a time to complain about dubbing.  
  
Pikazoom: That's worth several rants, but not right here.  
  
Shizuko: Too bad. I've found some great rants on the net.  
  
Pikazoom: When the dubbers do something as awful as this, it happens.  
  
Shizuko: True.  
  
Isis: Malik, if you won't sing the Barney Song, you could sing the Spongebob (which we don't own) song like you do in the shower.  
  
Yami: *looks at Seto* What is it with brothers who sing in the shower?  
  
Shizuko: NO!!!! NOT SPONGEBOB!!!!! *passes out*  
  
Isis: Or maybe not.  
  
Seto: *to Yami* Well Mokuba sings too. He just thinks I don't hear him.  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Yami Bakura: *pokes at Shizuko* Is she dead?  
  
Yami Malik: I hope so.  
  
Malik: One less manager! Yes!  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: Forget that!!! Mummification!  
  
Pikazoom: Oh no you don't!! *whacks them with a baseball bat*  
  
Shizuko: *twitches* what's going on?  
  
Yami Bakura: @_# Ouch...I wonder what happens if I say...SPONGEBOB!!!!  
  
Shizuko: *faints again*  
  
Pikazoom: -_-  
  
Yami Malik: *pulls the coat hanger hook out of nowhere* *starts rummaging around in his cloak* Now where did those jam jars go?  
  
Yami Bakura: I swiped 'em. They're here.  
  
Yami Malik: Oh, good. Hm.natron.natron. Pikazoom, do any stores around here sell natron?  
  
Yami Bakura: You know, the salt stuff.  
  
Seto: Used in mummification. I thought Pikazoom had forbidden that.  
  
Yami Malik: Hehe.well, you see, we're not MUMMIFYING her. We're.um.preserving her body so that her ka or ba or whatever-  
  
Yami: This is why it's advantageous to have lived in ancient Egypt.  
  
Yami Bakura: Urusai.  
  
Yami Malik: --um, her essence, I suppose, will have a place to reside.  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* She's not even dead.  
  
Yami Malik: We can take care of that. *pulls out a huge anime mallet*  
  
Pikazoom: Drop the mallet! That is restricted solely to fangirl use.  
  
Yami Malik: *pales* *drops the mallet*  
  
Shizuko: ...ouch...my head hurts...  
  
Yami Bakura: Spong-  
  
Pikazoom: *hits him with the mallet*  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@  
  
Seto: One wakes up, then the other falls down. -_-  
  
Yami: Kinda like whack-a-mole or something...  
  
Yami Malik: Maybe I can mummify Yami Bakura now!  
  
Shizuko: NO!! *whacks Yami Malik with a mallet*  
  
Yami Malik: @_@  
  
Yami and Seto: -_- Definitely whack-a-mole...  
  
Pikazoom: Maybe we should leave before they wake up and try to mummify someone...  
  
Shizuko: No! I won't leave my Yami Baku-chan!!!  
  
Yami, Seto, and Pikazoom: -_- Oh geez...  
  
Malik: What about me???  
  
Shizuko: What? You want to be Malikky-chan?  
  
Malik: Um.no.that's okay.  
  
Shizuko: Oh! I just realized we didn't put 'Togi-chan in here yet!  
  
Seto: Who?  
  
Yami: No.not Otogi. Anyone but Otogi.  
  
Shizuko: Why not? I cried when you beat him because I like him better than I like you!  
  
Yami: Oh, I'm hurt.  
  
Seto: Give me a break.  
  
Malik: Shizuko, you cried when you heard my dub voice.actually, so did I.  
  
Shizuko: *looking pale* Mention not the dub voice.please.  
  
Seto: Sheesh, is she gonna pass out again?  
  
Pikazoom: You can never tell.  
  
Shizuko: *klunk*  
  
Seto: Guess so.  
  
Yami Bakura: Let's mummify her!  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah!  
  
Pikazoom: *knocks them out*  
  
Seto: Hey, when's our next band practice?  
  
Pikazoom: Tomorrow. Your house.  
  
Seto: Mine?  
  
Pikazoom: Yeah, 'cause yours is huge!  
  
Malik: Good. I need the money. I spent a ton of money on Isis for Christmas.  
  
Yami: And I spent a lot on Aibou.  
  
Pikazoom: see you guys tomorrow.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and Shizuko: Ouch...my head...hey, where's everybody?! HELLO?!?!  
  
~~~Back at the Kaiba mansion~~~  
  
Pikazoom: Do you think they'll mind that we left them in the Game Shop basement?  
  
Seto: Nah.  
  
Bakura: Oh no.  
  
Pikazoom: What?  
  
Bakura: I forgot to leave the door unlocked.  
  
Seto: All the better for us, I suppose.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Bakura: So we're stuck here.  
  
Shizuko: Yell for Yuugi.  
  
Yami Malik: Can't. He left with everyone else.  
  
Yami Bakura: And Sugoroku went somewhere too.  
  
Shizuko: *sigh* Are you sure you can't break the door down with your hair, Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik: No! It's very delicate.  
  
Yami Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Shizuko: We're going to starve! There's nothing to eat down here.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mice?  
  
Shizuko: Ew.  
  
Yami Malik: Can we mummify mice?  
  
Yami Bakura: Now there's an idea.  
  
Yami Malik: Thank you.  
  
~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~  
  
Pikazoom: Maybe we should go and get them.  
  
Yami and Seto: NO!!!  
  
Pikazoom: *blinks* why not?  
  
Yami: Well...uh...  
  
Seto: We have all the band members here, and there's one manager here at least.  
  
Yami: Yeah, right. And I just hate the other Yamis.  
  
Malik: -_- Very subtle.  
  
Pikazoom: I've got it! Bakura, can you go get them while we practice?  
  
Bakura: But...but...the fangirls!!!  
  
Pikazoom: *hands him a mallet* Good luck! ^_^ *pushes him out the door*  
  
Bakura: Why me?!  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Malik: *gasp* We have no natron down here!  
  
Yami Bakura: *mutters something in Egyptian that sounds suspiciously similar to what he was yelling at Yami earlier* And I can't catch any mice. They're just too fast!  
  
Shizuko: *sitting on the steps* Well, if I were a mouse, I wouldn't want you to catch me either.  
  
Yami Malik: *holds up something* Can we mummify a cockroach?  
  
Yami Bakura: Cool. I've never tried that before.  
  
Shizuko: NO!!! Put that thing down!  
  
Yami Malik: No! It's mine! Mine, I tell you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Lemme see!  
  
Yami Malik: Over my dead body!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's the idea. I AM a tomb robber, after all.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Bakura: *sigh of relief* No fangirls.Oh, great. The door's locked. I forgot the Mutous were out.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Malik: My preciousss...Leave the cockroach alone!  
  
Shizuko: That has to be one of the MOST overused lines in all of fanfiction.  
  
Yami Bakura: I bet I can find a bigger cockroach than you!  
  
Yami Malik: Bet you can't!  
  
Shizuko: Please don't.  
  
~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~  
  
Pikazoom: Did you get them?  
  
Bakura: Sorry...the basement's locked.  
  
Yami: Just leave them in there.  
  
Pikazoom: Yami!  
  
Seto: And they'll probably kill each other too...why doesn't my microphone work...*smacks it*  
  
Malik: But...that means...I'll lose a fangirl!!!!  
  
Pikazoom: Look...we'll go over there and get them, okay?  
  
Malik: But...that means...I'll lose my money!!!!  
  
Pikazoom: -_- I'll still pay you guys, okay?  
  
Yami, Seto, and Malik: Sure!  
  
Pikazoom: C'mon guys.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Bakura: Look at the size of this cockroach!  
  
Yami Malik: Mine's bigger!  
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Yami Malik: Is too!  
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Yami Malik: Is too!  
  
Shizuko: *shuddering* Make it stop...make it stop...  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Bakura: The door's still locked.  
  
Seto: No problem. I'm an expert at breaking into places.  
  
Yami: Oh, that's right.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Shizuko: Hey, look! I caught a mouse. Isn't it cuuute?  
  
Yami Bakura/Yami Malik: No fair!!!  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Seto: *stands back* That should do it. *turns the door handle*  
  
Alarm: Vwooooooooop, vwoooooooop  
  
Yami: Oh, that's right. Aibou's grandpa keeps a burglar alarm on when he's not here.  
  
Bakura: Does that mean.?  
  
Yami: Yeah.The police'll be here shortly.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, what's that commotion out there?  
  
Yami Malik: Dunno, but it sounds like fun.  
  
Shizuko: Yeah. Too bad we're missing out on it.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Pikazoom: This is a good time to...run!!! *runs away*  
  
Everyone else: *follows*  
  
Pikazoom: *runs in the opposite direction* curse the police!  
  
Everyone: *jump behind the counter*  
  
Police: *walk in*  
  
Pikazoom: Wait a minute...*shoves Yami out*  
  
Yami: HEY!!! Police: Excuse me sir, but there's been a break-in.  
  
Yami: Uh...er...I live here, and I just set off the alarm by accident.  
  
Police: Hmm...okay...*walk out*  
  
Yami: *sighs*  
  
Seto: That was unreasonably easy...  
  
Pikazoom: Maybe the pharaoh can do something sort of like those Jedi mind tricks. (AN: Don't own Star Wars, either!)  
  
Yami: Hn. These aren't the droids you're looking for.  
  
Malik: These aren't the droids we're-hey! I'm not looking for any droids!  
  
Yami: Hehe.well, what do you know? It DOES work.  
  
Seto: I believe I hear something just short of a nuclear war starting in your basement, Yami.  
  
Yami: Oh, right. We were on a rescue mission.  
  
~~~Basement~~~  
  
Yami Malik: Hey, I hear footsteps coming.  
  
Shizuko: Thank goodness.  
  
Yami Bakura: Let's ambush 'em when they open the door!  
  
Yami Malik: How?  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, throwing cockroaches seems to be the easiest plan, but that's kind of unoriginal.  
  
Shizuko: How about we just sit nicely until they unlock the door?  
  
Yami Bakura: .  
  
Yami Malik: .  
  
Yami Bakura/Yami Malik: Nah.  
  
~~~Upstairs~~~  
  
Yami: Do I have to open the basement and set them free?  
  
Pikazoom: *glares* Yes.  
  
Yami: *grumbles* *unlocks the door* *opens the door*  
  
Yami Malik: SURPRISE!!!! *whacks Yami on the head with a crate*  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
Pikazoom: YOU!!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!! (I will kill you!!!!!)*chases Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: Yipes! *runs*  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank goodness I didn't help...  
  
Seto: *pokes at Yami* I think he's dead...  
  
Yami Malik: *stops* Can I mummify him?  
  
Pikazoom: Mummify this!!! *whacks him with a mallet*  
  
Ryou: A mallet for Malik *laughs slightly* (Well, I think mallet and Malik sound similar)  
  
Shizuko: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *sounding uninterested* The horror.  
  
Malik: That's good. I can't lose a single one of my 3,526,935 fangirls. (AN: Number not according to any kind of study at all. Completely random.)  
  
Yami: *waking up* Oh. That was weird. We don't keep crates in the basement. They all go in the back behind the shop.  
  
Shizuko: Really? Well, Yami Malik found one.  
  
Ryou: So when is Yuugi coming back?  
  
Yami: Dunno.  
  
Ryou: Where'd he go?  
  
Yami: Dunno.  
  
Shizuko: Isn't he your Hikari?  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Shizuko: And you don't know where he is?  
  
Yami: Nope. *goes and pulls a soda out of the refrigerator*  
  
Malik: I thought pharaohs were supposed to be responsible.  
  
Yami Bakura: Nah, just whiny and demanding.  
  
Yami and Pikazoom: *glare*  
  
Malik: Hey! I need to get paid here! *runs back to the mansion*  
  
Everyone else: O_o *follows*  
  
Yami Malik: Ugh...where is everyone???  
  
~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~  
  
Shizuko: You know, we left Yami Malik there...you think it's safe?  
  
Malik: Knowing my Yami, no, but I NEED TO GET PAID!!! *starts banging on the drum furiously*  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Yami: *tunes guitar*  
  
Seto: *warms up*  
  
Pikazoom: You know, that drum is GOING to get broken again.  
  
Shizuko: Sadly, he has no rhythm. *anime tears*  
  
Pikazoom: At least Seto knows what key they're in.  
  
Yami: *still tuning*  
  
Isis: *pulls out another mike*  
  
Shizuko: From what Malik's said, Isis should be pretty good.  
  
Malik: *rubbing his arm* Ah, overdid it a little.  
  
Pikazoom: I wouldn't trust Malik's opinion on music.  
  
Shizuko: Unfortunately, I have to agree.  
  
Yami: *tuning* *breaks a string* whoops.  
  
Everyone else: *deep sigh*  
  
Yami: *grabs another string*  
  
Pikazoom: Do you even know how to tune?  
  
Yami: ^_^ Nope. But I like the weird sound the guitar makes while I fiddle with the strings. (A/N: You know, when you play a note and then try to tighten the string?)  
  
Everyone else: *DEEP sigh*  
  
Kage Notenshi: (A/N: she appears again!) Let me tune it! *tunes it then vanishes*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Seto: How'd she just vanish like that?  
  
Malik: Suge......(A/N: it means amazing or wow...)  
  
Shizuko: Oh, come on. Practically any authoress can do that.  
  
Malik: I know. I just can't get over it.  
  
Seto: I can do something similiar.  
  
Malik: Really??  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Pikazoom: Step away from the window, please, Seto.  
  
Seto: Aw.  
  
Malik: Oh. It's that.  
  
Seto: What did you expect? I don't write fanfics.  
  
Pikazoom: I'd read yours if you did.  
  
Seto: Too bad. 


End file.
